My Best Mate is Extremely Attractive
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: He takes my hand and drags me behind him. Which of course gives me a great view of his arse. Which is, of course, extremely distracting.
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Please, Rose?"

"I said no."

"You know you want to!"

"Actually I think that the whole point of this conversation was how much I don't want to go to the stupid Slytherin party tonight."

Scorpius sighs and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. We're sitting in the library and studying. Well, I'm studying. Scorp is trying to convince me to go to the Slytherin party tonight despite my not being in Slytherin (I'm in Ravenclaw) and the fact that I hate parties.

"_Please_? Al is going to with Layla and I don't want to go alone!"

"Go with one of The Slags."

The Slags are what I have so lovingly nicknamed Scorp's legion of followers. To be a member of The Slags one must: have big breasts, be incredibly stupid, and know Scorp's entire schedule by heart.

"I want to go with my best mate."

"I thought Al was your best mate."

"He is; you're my second choice." Scorp says, smirking.

"Great, thanks for that vote of confidence."

"Hey, you're higher on my list than any of the girls!"

The Girls is what Scorp affectionately calls his legion of followers. He's not as annoyed by them as I am but that probably has something to do with the fact that he always has someone to shag when he wants to.

"Again, thanks, that means so much to me." I say, turning back to my potions essay.

Scorp sighs "Alright, I didn't think it would come down to this."

"What are you-?"

He grabs my essay from me. "I won't give you back the essay until you agree to go to the party with me!"

I smirk at him and pull out a copy of my essay, "I learned from last time, Scorp. Now, I always keep an extra copy."

He swears.

I continue writing but feel his gaze on me the whole time, which of course makes it difficult to concentrate. Why, why, why is he still staring at me?

I clear my throat, "Is there something else you wanted?"

He leans in close to me and I can feel his warm breath on my ear, "If you don't come with me I'll tell Al what really happened between you and Ethan Wright."

"You wouldn't!" I whisper yell at him.

He just smirks at me. He would.

I consider this for a few seconds. Al cannot know what happened between me and Ethan…

"I hate you" I say

"We're best mates!"

"Best mates don't blackmail each other."I say primly, closing up my textbooks.

"Best mates don't make other best mates go to a party alone."

I roll my eyes at him, "Give me 10 minutes."

He smiles triumphantly at me and I have to stop for a few seconds to catch my breath. For a second I can see why he has so many girls following him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still think it's ridiculous that so many girls follow after him blindly but I can sort of understand why. Scorpius Malfoy is gorgeous.

Not that I like him as any more than a mate, but, still, I can't deny his extreme attractiveness. Blond hair, blue-grey eyes, and those hands! They're all the glory of man hands, knuckly and strong and a little bit calloused from Quidditch.

"Come on, I have to stop by the Ravenclaw tower," I say to him.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside the tower in 10?" he asks.

I nod at him, and pack up my things.

Why oh why did I tell him 10 minutes? 10 minutes is nothing in let's-get-ready-to-go-to-a-party time! I rush into my dormitory and shrug off my school robes. I run a brush quickly through my hair and spray on a little perfume. I write a quick note to Em hoping that maybe she'll be able to save me later.

I shrink my favorite book and put it in my pocket. The book will come in handy when I'm the only sober person at the party. It happens often and while extremely pissed people can be amusing, I'm not really in the mood tonight.

I quickly throw on a sweater and climb down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. I pass my favorite arm chair (unfortunately) and look at it wistfully before exiting the tower.

I see Scorp waiting for me, leaning against the wall casually.

"I realized as soon as you walked out of the library that I didn't have anywhere to go, so I came here," he says, then looks at his watch, "you're early."

"Yeah, well,"

I pat my pocket to make sure my book is still there.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

His blue-grey eyes scan over me, looking suspiciously at my pocket.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

He quirks and eyebrow at me "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to- I'm going to this stupid party with you. You should just be glad I'm going with you and not worry about what may or may not be in my pocket."

"It's a book, isn't it?"

I ignore him and look at the portraits on the wall.

Suddenly, his hand is reaching into my pocket, and pulling out the book. His hand was on my thigh! Well, not really my thigh, in my pocket but still! There was only a thin fabric between my thigh and his lovely boyish hand! His hand was _in_ my skirt!

Focus, Rose!

"_Pride and Prejudice_?" Scorp asks scornfully.

I roll my eyes at him. "It's such a good story! And you know me I'm not really into the whole romance novel thing, but this is such a revolutionary writing and-"

"And you decided the best place for a revolutionary writing was the Slytherin party?"

"It's what I do when everyone around me is completely pissed and unable to hold an actual conversation."

"Right, I'm confiscating this for the entire night."

"_Scorpius!_"

"Oh no! My whole name! You really mean it!"

"_Give it back!_"

"No, I don't think so. C'mon Rose, the party will be in full swing by now!"

He grabs my hand and begins winding through the corridors. Dickhead. He stole my book and thinks he has the right to drag me along to a party I don't even want to go to in the first place!

I pull my hand out of his.

"I don't want to go to this stupid party."

He spins around and looks at me.

"If you don't go to this party…" he waves the book in front of my face, "you might not ever get this back."

"That's….That's….unfair!"

He smirks at me. "All's fair in love and war!"

"I wasn't aware this was either."

"My _love_ for parties and the _war_ to get you to one!"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Now you know you want to get this book back and all you have to do is go to one party!"

I sigh again, stupid attractive, smart bastard.

"That's the sigh of helplessness I was looking for!" he exclaims taking my hand and dragging me to the party.

Which of course gives me a great view of his arse. Which of course is extremely distracting.

When we enter the Slytherin Common Room, the party is in full swing.

"I'll go get us drinks!" Scor yells at me.

I nod, knowing very well that I won't ever see him again for the rest of the night.

I glance around; everyone seems to be pissed already. Al is dancing with Layla. By dancing I mean practically shagging on the dance floor.

This is why I hate parties. I would much rather be upstairs in my dormitory with my good friend Emily Faye. Em is good company. We would probably be laughing about all the stupid things the people at this particular party would be doing. Em would probably be swooning over whatever famous Quidditch player stole her heart for the moment (I think right now it's Eduardo Martinez from Spain).

I sigh and sit down on a couch that has been pushed to the side of the room to make way for the dance floor.

"Roseee Weasley!"

I turn my head instinctively and then wish immediately I hadn't.

"I didn't think you'd show up to the party!" the Gryffindor golden boy, Hank Lutfy.

Hank has the swishy hair that girls just loved to run their hands through. He's at a decent height (1.8 meters) and he tells decently funny stories. He gets decent grades and he as an outrageous amount of courage and bravery. Pretty much all of these things allow him the honor of the affections of most girls around Hogwarts.

"Really, Hank?"

"Yeah! But I was hoping you'd show up! I have this great story to tell you about potions class!" he says, winking at me.

"Sorry, Lutfy, but Rose is busy now."

I glance up to see that Scorp has returned with my drink (that I probably won't drink anyway) and is coming to my rescue. What a brilliant mate.

I smile at him quickly.

"Well, Malfoy, I don't hear her complaining about talking to me." Hank says looking angry.

"Oh, Hank, I would love to hear that really funny story about your potions class, but I really did promise that I'd hang out with Scorpius tonight."

Hank checks me out. Usually I don't notice when boys check me out (though Scorp swears they do) but it appears that Hank is less reserved when he's drunk.

"Well, then, how about I at least get you a drink?" he asks helpfully.

Scorp clears his throat and holds up the extra drink.

"Well then, I see Malfoy has already beaten me to it. But next time, Rose!"

"Sure, Hank."

Hank leaves but not before exchanging a few words with Scorp. Unfortunately for me they were whispered, so I couldn't hear them.

Scorp collapses on the couch next to me, handing me my drink. I take it timidly.

"What did Hank say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Sure," I say sarcastically.

Scorp downs his whole drink in a few gulps.

"Are you going to drink that?"

"No."

"Roseee! You can't go to party and not drink!"

"Yes, I can. I do it all the time."

"Just one drink."

"No."

"I'll tell Al about you and-"

"Merlin, Scorp, you're already blackmailing me to be here and now you're blackmailing me to drink!"

"You're fun when you're drunk"

"That's only happened once."

"One drink."

"Fine."

I swear, beautiful boys are bad influences. I sip my drink a little more daintily than Scorp gulped his.

I start to feel the effects right away. The lights seem brighter and the music sounds louder. But even my drunk self doesn't want to be here. (I was just getting to the good part in my book!)

"Scorp?" I ask. And I can tell that he's a little tipsy too.

"Rosie?"

"Can I have my book back? Pwease?"

He chuckles, "Noo…I want to dance with you!"

An idea flickers in my head.

Scorp's sitting next to me on the couch and I straddle him.

"Wha-?"

"Please, Scorp." I whisper seductively, trailing a hand down his chest, "can I please have my book back?"

"I…" he trails off.

I decide to kick it up a notch. My head moves closer and my lips are almost touching his as my hands slide down, down, down toward his pelvis. "I really _want_ that book, Scorp."

He pulls it out of his pocket. "Here, Rosie."

I take the book but stay in my position for a moment longer. He leans forward….

"Alright, Rose time to get back to the common room!" I look to my right and see Em standing there.

She shakes a finger at Scorp, "I knew you did this to her against her will! Dragged her to a party…idiot. You have no shame!"

"Em!" I smile.

"Let's go Rose, before you do something else you regret." She pulls me up.

"I want to finish reading my book!"

"You can do that in the common room."

Then she's dragging me through the halls.

"You don't have as good of an arse as Scorp does" I giggle.

"I'm not even going to respond to that."

She drags me up into the dormitory and hands me a potion. "Drink it, Rose."

"Eww it smells gross! No!"

"Take it before I shove it down your throat."

I quickly gulp down the disgusting potion. Within a few moments my drunkenness is cured. Unfortunately that means that everything that happened after I drank is a bit of a blur.

"What happened, Em?"

"By the time I got your note and went into the Slytherin Common room, you were straddling a certain Mister Malfoy. Your lips were almost touching and your hands were almost in his crotch. He didn't seem to mind much."

"I DID WHAT?"

"Relax, Rose, apparently you wanted your book back. And your drunk self decided that that would be the best way to get it."

I glance over at Em, "Do you think he'll remember?"

"No, he seemed pretty gone."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"This. Night. Never. Happened."

I did not straddle my best mate, touch him seductively, or almost snog him just to get a book back while being drunk. I refuse to admit this ever happened.

Good thing Scorp will never remember it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! First chapter! This will be a short multichap. Hopefully. Much much shorter than These Bonds of Friendship or Chasing Shadows. This just came to me now and I had to write it down! Apparently I really like the whole best friends angle to romance...I haven't yet decided if I should alternate points of view or do this whole story in Rose's POV...any suggesetions?**

**I don't know how quicky this story will be updated (my top priority right now is Chasing Shadows). But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~wwccd**


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like shit."

And he does. Look like shit, I mean; except Scorp is one of the few men in the world who can pull off the whole bloodshot eyes, pale skin, and I-will-totally-get-sick-all-over-you-if-you-don't-give-me-a-hangover-potion-right-now glare.

"Shut up."

"That's no way to talk to a best mate with a hangover potion!"

I sit down next to him at the Slytherin table. Al sits across form us looking just as bad as Scorp. I pull the hangover potion out of my bag.

"Take a sip and pass it around."

I receive two grunts as my thanks. Seriously! I give these two boys a hangover potion and they grunt at me! I roll my eyes at them but within moments they seem to be fully recovered.

"Cheers Rose, take a parfait." Albus says handing me one of my favorite breakfasts.

"Mmmm." Parfaits are so incredibly delicious. The combination of yogurt, granola and fruit…it's like Merlin high-fived me…in my mouth!

I then notice Scorp staring at me strangely. Why? He doesn't remember anything that happened last night right? Because it's going to be ridiculously difficult to pretend I never straddled him if he actually remembers!

Ok here's the plan if he does ask me: Claim drunk! People can get away with anything when they're drunk!

"What?"

He smirks at me, "There's yogurt on your chin."

I can feel my face flush; stupid genetics. I lift my hand up to my face and quickly swipe the yogurt away. You know I should have just let him rot in hangover pain.

"Did we do anything stupid last night Rose?" Al asks.

"I really wouldn't know. Apparently this one," I say hitting Scorp in the arm, "made me drink so the last thing I remember is talking to Hank Lutfy and then Scorp intervened and made me drink."

Al punches Scorp, "Why'd you make her drink?"

Scorp shrugs and smiles at me lightly, "She's fun when she's drunk."

I roll my eyes at him. "However, I do remember that Al and Layla were practically shagging on the dance floor."

A burst of laughter to my left interrupts my (admittedly very vague) recollections of last night.

"Nice one, Al!" Luca Zabini smacks him on the back.

Luca is one of Albus and Scorpius' Slytherin mates. They're usually on relatively good terms with each other. Ian Cooper was another good mate of theirs but he had yet to show up for breakfast.

"Morning Luca, where's Ian?" I ask.

"Still up in the dormitory, being hung-over." He laughs.

"So, Rose, did I do anything stupid last night?"

One of the downfalls of always being the sober one at the party: you have to remember all the stupid things your stupid mates did.

"Dunno Luca, Scorp made me drink last night."

"Niceee!" Luca says and high fives Scorp.

"It was not nice!" I counter, "The last thing I remember was talking to Hank Lutfy before Scorp intervened!"

All the boys make faces at the mention of Hank's name and seem to approve of the fact that Scorp stopped me from talking with him.

"What's wrong with Hank Lutfy?" I ask.

Now I have to admit that I'm curious. Hank's not exactly perfect (drunken debacles, dating mates' exes…you know the sort) but he's not vicious.

The boys all exchange a glance, and I'm sure I'm missing something.

"He's just a prick." Luca says. "Can you hand me the pumpkin juice?"

And then they all start talking about something or other having to do with the Slytherin Quidditch team (of which Al is the captain and Scorp is a beater). What on earth is going on? I remember that Scorp came up to me as soon as Hank was there…and I hadn't planned on seeing Scorp again for the rest of the night.

Scorp tended to…dance…at these parties. Unfortunately I have no coordination whatsoever so dancing is kind of out of the question. Anyways, Scorp is the dancing type and I'm the non-dancing type and it's weird that Scorp found me again after I figured he'd be dancing with one of The Slags.

"Scorp, how much do you remember from last night?" Al asks.

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Please, please, please don't remember the straddle!

"After the third or fourth drink things get blurry…" Scorp says. LOOKING. STRAIGHT. AT. ME.

Fuck. Oh Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck. He remembers! He'd had what like two drinks before I straddled him? Keep calm, Rose. Keep Calm! Provide a distraction!

"Why is it that I have a harder time remembering what happened after one drink than you do?" I ask trying to go for the whole indignant angle.

"Coz the more you drink the more of a tolerance you get for the drink. You don't drink at all so you're more affected by the alcohol." Scorp answers.

HE'S STILL LOOKING AT ME. With those grey-blue eyes that most girls just swoon for.

"Huh, how strange." I say in a half disinterest half interested way. (At least, that's what I'm going for here.)

Maybe if I don't look at him he won't remember. Or maybe I should just leave the table.

Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him.

"Oh! I have to go find Em! We're going to review for that Charms pop quiz that we're going to have today!" Good one.

"There's a Charms pop quiz today?" All the boys exclaim.

"Professor Harrison made it pretty clear yesterday when she said _'this is very important information to know for tomorrow_' very slowly and looking straight at the class." I reply.

"Oh, I thought she just had momentary mental retardation." Luca pipes up.

I roll me eyes at him.

"Whatever; see you!"

I get up cautiously. I've found that standing up is one of the most dangerous things to do in a day. There's about a million ways one can fall (I'm pretty sure that I've accomplished all of them).

Of course, I fall. It's one of those falling in slow motion falls too when I know I'm going to hit the ground but I can't do anything to stop myself.

I brace myself for the fall but it never comes.

"Careful there, Rose" Scorp says to me.

He caught me. I guess he had turned around just in time to catch me. Or maybe he was watching the whole time.

"Merlin, Rose stop being so clumsy," Al says and rolls his eyes as I attempt to right myself.

Blushing stupidly I mumble, "Thanks, Scorp,"

"It's my fast reflexes from Quidditch,"

"Well whatever it was it stopped me from falling, so thanks."

I wave to the boys but Scorp yells something at me,

"Wait! Rose! I'm almost failing Charms; could I study with you and Em?"

No. Because I'm planning to ignore you for the rest of the decade in hopes that you forget the straddling incident.

"Sure," Well, I can't let him _know_ anything actually happened.

I wait for Scorp to take his last bite of food and pick up his bag.

We begin walking in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower (Em never comes down for breakfast. She's not much of a breakfast person).

"So the last thing you remember from last night is talking to Lutfy?" Scorp asks, side glancing at me.

Ok, there's no doubt in my mind. He has to remember. Play dumb!

"Yep."

He stares at me, his blue-grey eyes piercing me as if trying to figure out if I'm lying. However, despite the whole blushing/clumsiness thing I'm a particularly good liar.

"Why? Did I do something incredibly stupid that I should be forgetting right now?" I ask.

Good, that will keep him from suspecting me.

He hesitates. Please don't say anything please don't say anything please don't say anything.

"No."

Whew! Crisis adverted! Now we can go on being mates like normal with no silly straddling incident between us! He DOESN'T remember!

"Oh okay" I say smiling.

"Look, Rose I forgot my Charms book in my dormitory; how about I meet you in the classroom!"

I frown, "I thought you wanted to study!"

"We will, I'll just go get my book and meet you in there!" he says hurriedly.

"Well…alright then." I begin to say but he's already leaving.

I still can't help but watch his incredibly cute arse walk away from me. I did want to forget the whole straddling incident, right?

* * *

**A/N: Wow! So many story alerts and reviews! I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the first! **

**I've decided to do this story all in Rose's POV. I think it adds a mysterious what-is-Scorpius-thinking-now edge to the story. Also, both of my other multichap fics are alternating POVs so I decided to try something different! **

**Thank you all so much for the story alerts/favorites and reviews! It really increased my motivation! Keep it up! :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	3. Chapter 3

I love springtime.

The sun is shining, bird are singing and the weather is just nice enough that we can all go outside and do actual outside activities. Whose idea was it to lock up a bunch of hormonal teenage boys and girls inside a castle anyway?

This is why I am currently sitting outside under my favorite tree, reading a book. Is there any better way to spend a Sunday afternoon? Probably not. Here I am enjoying the glory of a Jane Austen book in a springtime afternoon when two figures approach me.

"Hey, Rose," Scorp says.

It's been a few weeks since that party when I straddled him and practically grabbed his crotch to get my book back and we have successfully avoided all conversations that involve straddling or things that are straddled (due to the fact that whenever something even remotely close to straddling comes up I run off in the other direction—but that's beside the point).

I glance up and look at him but strangely he isn't looking at my face.

"Erm...Rose..." I glance at Al and he motions something with his hand involving his shirt.

OH FUCK. My shirt is riding down ridiculously so that my boobs are practically hanging out! I'm not exactly generously endowed down there…but the way my arms are positioned right now…well. Fuck!

Why is he looking? Stupid question—he's a male.

"Oops!" I try to say as casually readjusting my tank top so that my breasts are actually covered. "Sorry, when I'm in the Ravenclaw dormitories reading I don't have to worry about my cleavage being ogled at. That's why all those stupid third year boys kept mysteriously kicking their ball over here and then coming over to get it!"

Scorp clears his throat and seems to ignore that whole part of the conversation sitting down beside me.

Al sits on my other side.

"Another Jane Austen book? Don't you ever get tired of reading them?" Al says scornfully.

I'm ashamed to call that boy my cousin! To even be related to him! Doesn't he know anything about the classics?

"Al…there are just some things that you shouldn't even try to understand." Scorp says to my right.

I smack him. Lightly, mind you. I'm not trying to injury my best mate. Much.

"Where are Luca and Ian?" I ask to keep the conversation going.

Scorp lies down next to me, "Off snogging their girlfriends I expect."

"Who are they this week?"

"Fuck if I know" Al says sourly.

Layla and been avoiding him studiously since the party. I've tried to tell him she's just embarrassed and waiting for him to go up and talk to her but does he believe me? No! Bloody prick.

"Where's Em?" Scorp asks.

"Off tutoring Hugo. I swear, there's only so many T's he can get on Charms projects before Em's going to smack him upside the head and make him do his own homework."

The boys exchange a look.

"Am I missing something?" I ask curiously.

"Nah." Al says.

Scorp squirms around next to me. And then he TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT! And he has abs! and pecs! He truly has an amazing, amazing chest, all muscular and lovely. Stop staring Rose! Stop, stop, stop! He's your mate and that's it!

"Scorp…?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you take your shirt off?" I ask cautiously.

"More comfortable." He says closing his eyes and sighing softly.

He's completely unaware of how attractive he is! And I just want to rub my hands all over his chest and kiss him and watch him moan….STOP! Read your book Rose!

I catch Al's eyes and he raises his eyebrows questioningly. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to my book.

Good that will keep him from suspecting anything!

Of course, now I can't concentrate on my book. I'm reading but I'm not comprehending anything as my eyes see the words but my mind is throwing different scenarios at me each involving me and Scorp doing something….friendly.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I will not concentrate on Scorp lying next to me shirtless.

I will not concentrate on Scorp lying next to me shirtless.

I will not concentrate on Scorp lying next to me shirtless.

Maybe just one little peek.

Just my luck, as soon as I take a quick look at him, he's staring at me with those beautiful blue-grey eyes.

_Swoon_. I begin to blush again.

"This is so bloody boring." Al says completely ruining the moment.

Just the distraction I was looking for! I snap my book closed and attempt maneuver myself so that I'm lying down next to Scorp but of course my uncoordinated skills kick in and I end up sprawled out with my face on Scorp's chest.

Al snorts at me, "Smooth, Rose."

"I mean to do that." I reply snootily.

Scorp is laughing and I feel his chest shake under my head.

"Right…" Al says sarcastically.

But I just snuggle into Scorp's chest even more; hey, might as well enjoy it while I can, right? Plus Scorp's not shoving my head off his chest so I'll take it as a sign that he likes it. Or at least, he doesn't mind it too much.

I swing my feet around and put them in Al's lap and close my eyes, finally content.

"This is still bloody boring." Al complains, "Just because Rose stopped reading finally doesn't mean it's not bloody boring anymore."

I giggle, "Go find Layla then, Al. I'm sure that things would be _anything_ but boring with her!"

He smacks my feet that are in his lap. It's not my fault that he's a coward! Good thing he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor! What a disgrace he'd be!

"Shut up, Rose."

"I thought that you wanted to do something that wasn't this bloody boring, Layla is the perfect solution! It's pure logic!"

"Stop going all fucking Ravenclawish on us!"

"Stop being so moody and Slytherin then!"

"Can both of you shut the fuck up?" Scorp asks sounding kind of irritated. "I was having a spiffing time until my two best mates decided to argue."

"Well then what do you suggest we do, Scorp?' I ask.

"Let's just lay here."

"Great. Sounds fun" says Al.

"Albus you really need to stop being so sarcastic. One day your voice is just going to stick that way and you will irritate everyone around you. Oh wait! You already do!"

"Rose, stop being such a bitch—"

"If you two don't shut up, I'll leave" Scorp threatens.

I stop fighting with Al almost immediately. But that's because Scorp is lying underneath me, shirtless! He's like a pillow all soft and warm and comfortable…I have no idea what Albus's reason is but he's stop talking too.

And we lay there quietly for awhile. While I try not to fantasize about my best mate even though that seems to be all that I have been doing these past few weeks. Stupid party ruined everything. I mean before Scorp and I were just friends and I thought he was attractive but nothing had happened. Now I had actually straddled him! Straddled him!

Fuck. When did my life get so complicated?

Oh, right! When my drunken self decided it was a good idea to straddle my best mate.

I'm never drinking again.

Thank Merlin Em showed up when she did.

I'm jolted from my thoughts by Scorp's laughter. I lift my head from his chest.

"What is so funny?"

He catches his breath, "you were shaking you head and your hair…" he busts out laughing.

He's lost it. Gone mental.

When he finally stops laughing he says, "It was nothing, Rose."

I feel a smile creep on my face "Is someone a little ticklish?"

"No!" he cries.

I flip over onto my stomach and grab a piece of my hair.

"Then surely you won't mind if I do this…" I say taking my hair and graze it across his abdomen.

He begins laughing hysterically again. And I laugh at him laughing.

"Stop! Stop! Rose!" he says panting.

"Okay, okay."

I stop but not without regret. We lock eyes for a moment and he stares deeply into mine. My breath catches and then…

He flips me over so he's on top of me!

"Hahahahhhaa! Scorp! Scorp stop!" I'm the one panting now as he tickles me.

He continues to tickle me mercilessly while I pant and beg him to stop. Sometime during this my brain registers that it's slightly funny that I straddled him and now here Scorp is straddling me…SCORP IS STRADDLING ME! AND HE'S FUCKING SHIRTLESS!

Well I guess he's tickling me so I guess that doesn't count. Does it?

"Truce! Truce!" I continue to pant as he smiles down at me but finally stops.

"Truce?" he asks holding out his hand.

I shake it.

Scorp lies back down and I put my head back on his chest, snuggling into him.

"Wait," I notice the absence of my cousin, "Where'd Al go?"

"Dunno, probably off somewhere to sulk about Layla."

I sigh, "Try and convince him to talk to her. He'll go crazy if he doesn't."

"I don't care that much about Al's love life."

"If he's getting some then he's nicer to be around.

"He's always nice to me."

"Fuck you."

He chuckles again and I feel the movement of his chest beneath my head. This is nice. I could get used to this.

* * *

I wake up a little disoriented, my pillow seems a little stiffer than I remember it being and I don't have any sheets around me. Now that I think about it, why is it so cold? I look around and notice that I am outside. And it's dark.

How did I get outside?

Then this whole afternoon comes back to me. Scorp is lying beside me, dead to the world.

"Scorp!" I shake him.

He doesn't respond because he's impossible to wake up. Seriously, Al tells me all the extreme measures he's had to resort to (pouring water on his head, jinxing him awake).

"Scorp!" I try and shake him again.

He turns over and mumbles something.

"_Scorpius!" _I try one last time.

He rolls over again and mumbles something, but this time I catch it.

"Rose."

OH FUCK. OH FUCK. OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!

He said my name! He's in a deep sleep and he's just said my name! Is he dreaming about me? Wait, Rose you have to wake him up!

He's such an arsehole when he skips a meal.

Then I get an idea. A horribly mischievous idea that he will probably will be totally angry with me for having. But I do it anyway.

I tickle him.

"Wha-?" Scorp jerks up and looks around wildly. "Rose?"

"Sorry, Scorp I've been trying to get you up for _ages_ and it was the only thing I could think of! We fell asleep outside! Hurry or we're going to miss dinner!"

I grab his hand and pull him towards the castle.

He grabs his shirt and runs with me, all the way to the castle.

When I can finally see him I giggle.

"You have leaves his your hair," I say pulling a few out of his hair.

His hair's so _soft_. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

"Thanks, Rose" he says pulling on his shirt.

I want to say: No! Not the shirt! Leave the shirt off!

Instead I say: "What about me? Do I have any leaves in my hair?"

He looks at me and stares into my eyes. Oh good Merlin, why does he keep torturing me like this?

"Just one," he says and runs a hand through my hair.

I bite my lip to keep back the moan. If only he was running a hand through my hair for a very different reason….Best mate! He's your best mate!

He pulls out a leaf.

"Okay, you're good."

I smile at him and we walk into the Great Hall to eat some dinner.

Great. Today, my best mate straddled me, tickled me, let me sleep on him (while shirtless!), said my name _in his sleep_, and ran a hand through my hair. I'm never going to sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Another chapter! And so many reviews/ story alerts/favorties it's crazy! I can't thank you all enough you are such fantabulous readers! **

**It has come to my attention that many people have requested a chapter in Scorp's POV. I really like keeing this in Rose's POV (it adds to the excitement) but I can offer you a companion piece when this story is finished? If I get enough requests for a companion piece I will do it!**

**So let me know what you think, as always, and I thank you again for all the reviews because they really do help my motivaion!**

**~wwccd**


	4. Chapter 4

I must find Scorp!

I'm walking down the halls as fast as I can without tripping or falling. Where is he? So typical; as soon as I'm looking for him he disappears. Stupid bastard.

Maybe he's in a classroom? I peek in the Charms classroom quickly. Nope. Where is he?

Dum dad um dum dum….

Oh! I see him!

Fuck! He's with Sarah!

Sarah is one of The Slags. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and huge tits. She's actually not an awful person, just a little…promiscuous which makes it incredibly hard to hate the fact that she's practically leaning up against Scorp, pressing her breasts against him. Ick. Okay, I hate her right now.

I stumble backwards, trying to avoid the inevitable oh-hey-Scorp-I-was-just-looking-for-you-but-I-ran-into-you-and-your-slag conversation. And then I run into somebody behind me and land on the floor.

My arse is going to hurt tomorrow. Ouch! Or right now…

"Rose!"

I look up and see none other than Hank Lutfy smiling down at me.

"Hello, Hank. Fancy running into you!" I smile at him.

He smiles back at me, eyes twinkling. "Literally," he says extending a hand to help me up. I take it and help myself up.

"Right, sorry about that. That tends to happen when I'm around."

He smiles again at me, "Don't worry about it, I think you injured yourself more than me!"

I wince as I put my hand on my back. "I think you're right about that."

Suddenly Hank seems really concerned, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to Madame McDougal?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll just be a little sore tomorrow."

He looks at me mischievously. "Well that's what most girls say after-"

"Rose!"

I turn my head and see Scorp and Sarah heading in our direction.

"Scorp! Sarah! Wow it's like our own little party!" I laugh.

Sarah looks at me as if I'm slightly insane. Humph!

"Rose, I was just looking for you." Scorp says.

Mhmm…right like I believe that. I do believe I just saw Sarah practically molesting you in the hallway…really looked like you were looking for me then.

"Really why?" I ask- it's not like I can say anything that I'm actually thinking. Apparently my straddling skills don't compare to Sarah's breast pressing skills. I did not just think that.

"Remember that Potions essay you promised to help me on?"

"You mean the one that's due tomorrow?"

Procrastination is an art form that Scorp seems to have perfected. He at least has the decency to look sheepish.

"Erm...Yeah…that one."

"Well, I'd best be off then." Sarah says. "Bye Scorpius! Don't study too hard Rose!"

Hah. She knows that schoolwork isn't her strength. Well, unless schoolwork involves taking your clothes off and flashing your tits to any living, breathing male.

Scorp nods her goodbye. Hah! Take that bitch! Best Mate! He's your best mate, you bloody idiot! And she's sooo nice.

"Sure, Scorp I'll help you. Library?"

He smiles at me. I mean really smiles, flashing his brilliant pearly whites at me. If I was any other girl (not his best mate) I'd be swooning. Oh, screw it. _Swoon_.

"Sure! Are you ready to go, or…?" Scorp trails off and I remember that Hank is still here.

Way to go, totally forget about the other hottie who's standing right next to you. You know the one who isn't your best friend and might actually like you? (Well, if the whole checking me out while drunk is anything to go by.)

"Actually, I wanted to speak with Rose for a few." Hank says, smiling at me.

I smile right back at him. "Sure Hank. How about I meet you in the library in 15 minutes, Scorp?"

I glance at Scorp quickly and see something flash in his eyes. But as soon as I look again, the look is gone.

"Fine." He says curtly. I wonder what's got his tie in a knot. "I'll be timing you though Rose" he says good naturedly.

Wow way to be bipolar.

"I didn't know you needed a sitter Rose" Hank says smirking.

Scorp stands up straight and smirks broadly at Hank. "She doesn't. I just really need help with my _potions essay_."

Now something flashes in Hank's eyes.

Christ! Testosterone much? And why did Scorp says potions essay like that? That's all we're doing is the potions essay!

Scorp stalks away. Damn it. He still has a cute arse.

"So Rose" Hank says smiling.

"So Hank." I glance up at him.

I can't help but realize how attractive Hank is. I mean, he's no Scorp, but he's not ugly either. He has these lovely eyes practically the color of chocolate and that swishy hair! I can't deny that I never thought about running my hand through it. Just to see…I mean it just looks so _swishy_!

"I have a question for you."

"I generally have the answer." There! Way to be witty.

"Well…I'm sure that you know that a Hogsmead weekend is coming up soon…"

Wow. Wow! Oh my goodness wow!

"Yes…" I figure I could help him out a little. But not a lot! It's good to keep him uncertain.

"And I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Hank says, smiling at me.

And he's looking at me with those adorable chocolate colored eyes. Yum. Maybe I'm a little too hormonal…

"Well…" I say and let myself trail off.

To go or not to go? That is the question. I know that Scorp and the boys (Al, Luca and Ian) don't really like Hank much. Em doesn't really seem to have an opinion on him (she hasn't spent enough time with him to collect data…whatever that means.). I know that Scorp and Al would probably be furious but I don't need a babysitter!

"Or, maybe I could convince you to go with me." Hank says.

I stare at him.

"How would you convince me?"

Might as well let him try; I mean it can't hurt, can it?

He brings his hand to my face and begins to run his hand up and down my cheekbone. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Then he leans in ever so slowly…and his lips melt unto mine.

Oh screw it. I haven't had a good snog in forever.

My lips immediately part and he increases the intensity of his kisses, pulling me closer to him. I hold in a moan as his fingers run through my hair. His tongue begins to explore my mouth and I begin to wonder why I ever considered not going with him.

I break the kiss. Whew. And some kiss it was. Enough to send my mind reeling. His mouth tasted like…chocolate. Yum would I love to just put chocolate all over his body and…OK STOP RIGHT THERE. FOCUS!

"Well, I think that might have just managed to convince me, Mr. Lutfy." I say and even I can tell I'm a little breathless.

He smiles at me and I take in his swollen lips and tousled hair. _I _did that.

He presses one more chaste kiss against my lips before pulling back.

"Saturday 11:30 by the Great Hall?"

"Mhmm"

One more kiss wouldn't hurt…I pull him in once more and his lips overtake mine as he pushes me against a wall.

This time he breaks the kiss.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I think that Malfoy might be a little irritated if you're late to help him with his potions essay."

I frown. Seriously, I can't help it! Snogging is just so lovely! I grab his wrist and glance at his watch.

"I still have five minutes." I say, putting on my pouting face.

I hope I look as adorable as I think I do. Hugo always says I look like a fucked up pig when I do my pouting face, but it always works for dad.

Hank smiles at me, "True. But you might want to straighten up."

I hate it when guys sound reasonable. You always know it's a bad sign when guys think more reasonably than you do.

"What I don't look hot like this?" I say tossing my hair behind my back and trying to make a joke out of the whole thing.

Suddenly Hank pushes me up against the wall, his face dangerously close to mine. "Of course you look hot to me, Rose. You always look hot." He groans.

Oh my fucking god! His lips arer hovering over my neck, just grazing the skin and it's making me crazy. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe!

"Especially because I did this to you." he presses his soft lips to my neck just once. "But your boys will kill me if they see you like this and right now I'm more concerned with my safety than Malfoy failing potions." He says pulling away and releasing me from his grip.

Malfoy. Shit! I was going to ditch my best friend to snog Hank Lutfy! What has gotten into me? Just the other day I was lying on Scorp's naked chest!

"See you later Rose." Hank smiles at me once more and then leaves.

Loo! To the loo! I must make myself look presentable!

I glance at myself in the mirror as soon as I step into the loo. My auburn hair is a mess from Hank running his hands through it, my shirt is a bit rumpled from the activities we'd been up to and my face is definitely flushed.

I quickly throw water on my face and straighten out my shirt, and then Sarah comes into the bathroom.

"Hey there, Rose. I thought you would be studying with Scorpius." She says.

See? Nice! And all I could do was think mean thoughts about her and her breast pressing techniques for getting guys. Which, by the way have never failed her; yet.

"Right, I got held up. I was just on my way to met him, actually."

Sarah's eyes swoop over me and I know I've been found out as she smirks at me all too knowingly. Great.

"Held up by Hank Lutfy? Nice one, Rose! He's dreamy!" she smiles at me.

"Oh and such a good snogger!" I sigh, "We're meeting to go to Hogsmead on Saturday!"

Ok, I can't help it. She's sooo nice! And she seems to genuinely be happy for me! Plus it is pretty exciting, I mean a drab like me going on a date and snogging (not necessarily in that order) Gryffindor Golden Boy Hank Lutfy. My dad will be so proud (about the Gryffindor Golden Boy part, not the whole my acting like a tart part.)

"Ooo! Jealous!" Sarah exclaims. "Please please tell me that you got to feel his hair! I've been wanting do that for _ages!"_

"I know right, it's so swishy!"

"Oh my Merlin, you did!" She says "You _have_ to let me know how that date goes!" She smiles.

Maybe she's not so bad after all.

"Definitely! Oh Fuck! I'm late to meet Scorp! See you later Sarah!" I yell at her as I run out of the loo.

Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip.

Luckily I don't fall or anything on my way to the library. I see Scorp waiting at a back table patiently (not really, he's tapping his foot and he always does that when he's irritated) looking over a potions book.

"Sorry Sorry sorry! Talking to Hank took longer than I expected."

Not really. The talking part didn't take too long…it was the snogging part. Whatever, Scorp doesn't need to know that.

Maybe if I apologize three times he won't get as mad.

"What did Lutfy want?" he asks all stonily.

Fuck. He's actually mad. Tell him the truth?

"He wanted me to go to Hogsmead with him on Saturday."

Hah! See how he takes that! Maybe he'll be spending less time with Sarah then! Wait, what? Why did I just think that? Why is my brain so messed up?

Scorp looks quickly up at me, piercing me with his grey-blue eyes.

"Did you say yes?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Hah.

"What?" he barks.

Okay that is so not the reaction I was expecting.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"Lutfy's a prick." Scorp growls.

"That's funny he's always been nothing but nice to me." I retort.

Honestly, boys are such thickheaded idiots sometimes.

"Well, that's because he fancies you."

"What, so he's a prick because he fancies me?"

Now I'm starting to get a little angry.

"What? No! I just meant maybe you don't see how he really is because he acts differently around you."

What the fuck?

"So now you're insinuating that I can't make good judgments about people that I date?"

What an arsehole! Who the fuck does he think he is? My over protective brother? Even Hugo doesn't act like this!

"No! Rose that's not what I meant!"

"You know what, Scorp? I'm done. Talk to me when you're done being a stupid arsehole. Good luck with your essay."

I stomp towards the exit. Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall. It will ruin your dramatic exit!

I look back at Scorp one last time before leaving the library. His beautiful head is in his beautiful hands and he looks really distressed. He gradually gets up and walks to another part of the library. He still has the cute arse. Fuck. What have I done?

* * *

**A/N: Wowzers! I have had so many review and story alerts/favorites it's ridiculous! I really hope that you guys like this chapter...you had to know it was coming right? What would be the fun of getting them together if they didn't suffer a little bit? Only kidding kidding...**

**I really hope that you guys like this chapter! (I know i'm repeating myself) but you guys liked the last few so much and I don't want to let you down!**

**If you can tell I'm not one of those authors who have good self control. Literally I post my chapter as soon as I write them (after a little editing and rereading them a few times). So obviously sometimes you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter if I'm really motivated. Which I usually am thanks to my mega awesome reviewers!**

**I tried to not publish this chapter until tomorrow but I couldn't wait to hear what you guys thought so I figured, what the hell! Here it is!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days.

It's been three days since I have talked to Scorp; three long, torturous, excruciating, agonizing days.

Okay, the fight was totally stupid and I was overreacting. I shouldn't have snapped at him but I was just so….angry! Anyway, it doesn't matter now anyhow because apparently Scorp is never going to apologize (he never does) and I'll go to hell and back before I ever apologize to him.

Em gives me one more day before I give in and talk to him. I'm actually quite surprised she has that much faith in me—I think if I see Scorp today I'll crack.

This is of course why I've been completely avoiding him because seriously if I saw his cute arse or his blue-grey eyes or he just _looked _at me a certain way…he might find himself forgiven without the groveling. And groveling is always nice; especially when a boy with beautiful eyes and a cute arse is groveling for you.

"Hey babe."

I turn around to see Hank walking towards me, his hair as swishy as ever. Apparently he's just finished his Quidditch practice because he's all sweaty and gross. And his hair is still swishy! How does he manage that? The second my hair gets sweaty it starts to frizz all over!

"Hank!" I smile up at him.

Being with Hank is nice. He's a good snogger and very attractive. Well, when he's not all covered in sweat and grime that is.

Hank quickly plants a kiss on my lips.

That's really all we do, Hank and me. We snog. And then we snog some more. Snogging is wonderful and all, but there's only so much that can do for me.

With Scorp I could talk to him and he would listen but every time I try to even tell Hank something he always ends up snogging me. It's infuriating! I know I look goddamn snoggable but Merlin!

I miss Scorp.

"Want to go into that empty Charms classroom?" Hank winks.

Ew. No. Not when you're all sweaty and gross. Or when you ask. It's so much more fun to just be whisked away into a classroom. Now I feel like you're asking for permission and I feel like a teacher.

"How about you take a shower first?"

"Deal." And he blows a kiss at me as he walks away.

Wow. What a…I don't even know what that is.

"Does he know he looks like a douche bag when he does that?" Says a familiar voice behind me.

Douche! Duh! That's the word I was looking for! Wait…

"Scorp?"

He looks yummy. I mean, well, yeah no he definitely looks yummy. And he's not all sweaty and gross from Quidditch.

"No it's my evil twin Procs." he says sarcastically.

Hah. He thinks that's funny because Procs is his name backward- I giggle and he smiles lightly at me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I'm supposed to be mad at him! I'm not supposed to just start giggling at his jokes like a twelve year old as soon as he comes up and talks to me!

"Look, Rose, we have to talk." He looks at me seriously.

Ahhh the four most dreaded words in the English language 'we have to talk.' Of course, Scorp isn't exactly a boy trying to break up with me…

"We do," I agree.

He takes my arm and drags me straight into the deserted Charms classroom that Hank was just suggesting we go to for a very different use…

"Look Rose-"

"Scorp-" I say at the exact same time.

"Oh, you go first," I say.

He looks a little uncomfortable. Scorp is never uncomfortable; he must think that whatever he says is going to upset me.

"I…Well…I should start off by saying I'm sorry."

I just look at him. That can't be the best he's got, can it? I mean I know he doesn't apologize that often and when he does he actually means it, but he's got to give me something more than that!

"Look," he sighs, seeming to catch the fact that I'm unimpressed, "it's just that… I'm sorry what I said made you so angry but I mean what I said. I think that Lutfy is a prick and I don't like that you're going to Hogsmead with him."

Well, I can't exactly ask him to change his opinion, can I?

"Oh Scorp!" I throw myself at him and wrap my arms around him.

He hugs me back a little tentatively. It might be a little weird now that I think about it. I mean he practically just told me that the guy I've been snogging is a vile human being and here I am hugging him.

"These three days have sucked." I smile up at him.

His eyes soften as he smiles back at me, still hugging me tightly against him. And we're so close our lips could…NO! NO NO NO NO! Keep going, don't think about it!

"I mean I'm only going on one date with the bloke, Scorp! It's not like I'm going to marry him, shag him, or bear his children or anything! Just _one_ date!"

"Right." he says, nodding, his eyes locked on mine.

"I'd just appreciate that you not think I've gone totally mental because I decided to give him a chance! You'll always be my best mate!"

Especially when you have such a cute arse. That makes being your best mate about ten times better.

"And who knows? Maybe this one date will totally suck! The only thing I really know about Hank is that he has incredible swishy hair and he's a good snogger."

Scorp makes a face at me. "Rose, I—"

He's still hugging me. That's really the only thing I'm registering at the moment before I cut him off.

"Chill, Scorp I won't go into detail." Like he'd want detail anyway, he has better things to think about…like Sarah. "It's just Hank's snogging me and seems to be enjoying it and I don't exactly see anybody else queuing up to do it."

He practically shakes me. "Rose I…" he trails off and puts a hand to my face.

My face burns from his touch. I can feel the blush beginning to rise and OH MY MERLIN HIS HAND IS ON MY FACE! Like, almost caressing it…like he wants to…

"Rose, _I _would-"

Bang!

"Oh thank fucking Merlin. I'm glad you guys made up. It's fucking annoying having to split my time between you two!" Al butts in.

Scorp drops his hand from my face like I've suddenly turned into a three headed dog. I hate Albus.

What a bastard! Can't he see that Scorp was going to…well I don't know what he was going to do, but I damn well want to find out! My cousin has the worst timing ever.

"Believe it or not, Albus, everything is not about you. Don't you think that maybe our…disagreement affected us more than you?"

Al smirks at me. "Scorp, have you noticed that when Rose is really angry at us she calls us by our full names?"

I move to smack him, but Scorp grabs my hands and pulls me close to him, thwarting my attempts to smack Al or even pull my wand out on him.

Scorp rolls his eyes, "Sure, Al…but Rose and I were just—"

"It can wait five minutes."

Excuse me! Since when can our apology wait five minutes? Al has been bugging me about making up with Scorp since we started fighting and now it can wait five minutes?

Scorp and I exchange a look and it seems that he's as baffled as me.

"Trust me. You won't want to miss this."

"What's going on?" I have to admit he's caught my curiosity.

He smirks at me. "Come on! They'll have to come up for breath sometime!"

What is he on about?

Al's quickly leaving the room and I follow him, dragging Scorp behind me. What is going on? We're almost flat out running towards the library, climbing up stairs and winding through corridors.

There's a huge crowd of people surrounding only Merlin knows what.

Al is chuckling already. "Rose, you'll really want to see this."

I'm actually beginning to quite doubt this. Anything that Albus thinks I want to see is either dangerous, disgusting, or both.

I glance warily back at Scor who looks just as doubtful as I do, his lovely face scrunched up a bit.

We begin to push our way through the crowd toward the center of everything.

"How long have they been going at it?"

"Do they even have to _breathe_? This is just unnatural!"

"Do you think his sister will freak out?"

Ok, seriously. What is going on?

And then I see them. Their faces are practically molded together as they snog for England. I feel like retching. Of course, I think everybody here feels like retching, but I definitely have the right to retch the most. Oh, ack. I can't stand this. This must stop.

"WHAT. ?"

Oops! I didn't mean it to be that loud…

But it works, and they break apart with a smack.

"Rose?" Em says shocked, breaking apart from my BROTHER!

That's right. My best friend and my brother are snogging for England right here in the middle of a Hogwarts corridor. Does anybody else feel history repeating itself?

* * *

**A/N: So as I sit here attempting to write a reasearch paper about Buddhism and miserably failing...I decided to upload! I had just finished this chapter earlier today and was planning on uploading it tomorrow...but I guess you shouldn't be surprised that I couldn't wait. I don't seem to ever be able to.**

**So, out of curiousity...did anyone see that coming? The end part, of course, but I guess the rest of the chapter is up for discussion as well...**

**All of your reviews made me smile :) so thanks, because this week has sucked. Seriously, one time I was reading reviews and started laughing and my brothers were totally looking at me like I was crazy! Anyway...**

**Super mega awesome thanks to my brand new beta _poisoinedbynight_! All those tiny grammar and punctuation mistakes that I have made in previous chapters (being so excited about the plot that I just couldn't bring myself to keep editing the chapter) that were probably insanely bothering you grammarians out there are now (hopefully) gone!**

**Wow this is a ridiculously long author's note. I will end it now.**

**Let me know what you think, as always,**

**~wwccd**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: The author is not responsible for any sleep deprivation that may occur due to the reading of her stories.****

* * *

"Well, it's going to take some getting used to."

"I know, Rose. I should have told you but…I guess I don't know. I don't even have a good excuse for you."

"Were you even ever tutoring him?" I ask Em.

We're in our dormitory and I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I found my best friend and my brother going at it in the middle of a corridor.

"Of course I was! I still do sometimes! Well, until we get a little distracted."

Oh gross.

"Well, ok then. I'm going to the library to go get started on…that one homework assignment that I haven't started on yet."

I need to talk to Scorp; he always knows what to do.

"Wait! Rose! You're not mad at me, are you?"

No. I'm just incredibly grossed out. My little brother! Isn't that child molestation or something?

"No, Em. Seriously I'm not mad. I just…have to go wrap my head around it."

She looks at me doubtfully but doesn't move to stop me from leaving.

"Don't you need your bag?"

Whoops.

"Em, you and I both know that I'm not going to start on homework," I say and leave the dormitory.

That image will be burned in the back of my mind forever! Tongues shoved down throats, hands roaming everywhere. Hugo grabbing Em's arse while she ran her hands through his hair. I'm scarred for life! I'll need therapy!

It's not like I would have had a problem with my best friend dating my immature and freakishly tall younger brother. It's just that I would have rather found out by them telling me. I think. I don't know maybe having them telling me would have been just as scarring; but now I'll never know. It would have been nice to at least have the option!

Suddenly an arm wraps around my waist and wet lips are on my neck.

"Hullo, Hank."

I know its Hank because, really, how many people greet me by sucking on my neck?

"Rose," Hank says, flashing his bright pearly whites at me, "how are Em and Hugo?"

He did not seriously just ask that. Well, it's Hank, so maybe he just did.

"I'm sorry Hank I can't snog now. I'm actually trying to find Scorp. You haven't seen him have you?"

Hank scowls at me. "No."

"Well, I'll find you later and we'll finish what you just started, okay?"

"Deal." He smiles once more at me. "Be ready tomorrow by the Great Hall at elevenish!"

For what? Why would I meet him in the Great Hall? We usually snog in more secluded places… Oh fuck! Our date is tomorrow!

"I'll see you then!" I say and peck him on the cheek.

He'll never have to know that I forgot about our date.

Just as Hank leaves me, someone else comes up behind me.

"Rose."

"Scorp! Thank Merlin! I've been looking for you!"

"I know I just ran into Em and she told me that you had left the dormitory to go start homework but you forgot your bag."

I wrinkle my nose. Em probably meant well but it's a little annoying that she knows me so well. That she knows now I have to talk to Scorp.

"I have to talk to you."

"Sure," Scorp says easily. He takes my hand and drags me to a corridor on the third floor which is completely deserted.

He's arse is still as yummy as ever but I have other things on my mind.

I slide down the wall and sit on the floor as Scorp sits next to me.

"I wish I didn't have to find out like that."

He seems to know what I'm talking about immediately.

"He's two years younger than her! Not to mention really immature! What does she see in him? He's my brother so I know that I should be saying nice things about him but…it's odd. I should have known that something was going on! Hugo can only fail so many papers before mum comes down and whips his scrawny little arse. Plus, I mean Hugo is not dumb…I should have realized something was up when he needed tutoring! How could I not notice this?"

Scorp is just sitting here next to me while I vomit words.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"I think you might be overreacting."

"You don't have any siblings so you might not understand. Imagine that I'm your sister and you find me snogging Al!"

"I think that might be wrong on a few different levels," Scorp says chuckling.

"Well, you get what I'm trying to say! This whole situation is just bizarre!"

"You know, Rose, sometimes you don't have any say over who you're attracted to," Scorp says, looking at me.

"I'm not trying to blame them or anything! It's just going to take some getting used to."

"Is it really that hard to understand? Your little brother and your best friend want to bang each other dry."

"_Scorpius!_ I absolutely did not need that image in my head! You stupid prick!"

He laughs at me. Laughs at me! I hit him on the arm.

"Rose, get over it. There are more important things in life."

I sigh and know Scorp is right.

"You're right."

"That happens occasionally."

I smile at him. Talking to Scorp isn't like talking to Em. With Em we would analyze every little bit of the problem and discuss the many different ways to interpret the things that were said. With Scorp, he just listens and takes in all the complicated things I'm thinking and says something that seems to un-complicate them.

"You okay?" he asks me.

How do I answer that? I have a date tomorrow that I haven't even planned what I'm going to wear for, the whole entire school knows about my best friend and my brother, and I still can't seem to forget that stupid mistake that I made at a stupid Slytherin party that involved my other best friend and my body straddling him.

"Absolutely spiffing," I say sarcastically.

"To the kitchens for some chocolate cake then?"

"Yes please."

I grab his proffered hand and stand up. Scorp and I have always found that chocolate cake is yummy. However, chocolate cake is especially yummy when you're upset.

"Scorpius!"

We both turn quickly to see who has called his name. I slowly pull my hand out of his as Sarah approaches us.

"Hello, Sarah," I say. "How are you?"

"Not too bad! How are you Rose? I can't believe about Em and your brother! That must be really messed up for you!" she says smiling, at me. Damn. She's too nice.

"Just a little strange," I agree.

She grins at me, but I know that she really wants to talk to Scorp.

"Scorpius, I was wondering if you'd want to _study_ with me tonight. There's a really _hard_ Charms quiz on Monday that I could use a little help for."

Hah. Really? Studying? That the excuse that she's going to go with? Would it be too mean to butt into their conversation and say that there is no Charms quiz on Monday? Probably. I just want to eat some chocolate cake with my best mate! Is that too much to ask for? Must a girl with amazing breast pressing skills interrupt us?

"Sorry Sarah. I'm a little busy tonight," Scorp replies.

Wait, what? I don't think I've ever seen Scorp turn down an opportunity to hook up with a fit girl. I look at Scorp, but he seems to be avoiding my eyes.

Sarah looks heartbroken.

"Oh, well, that's okay then; maybe some other time."

"Sure," he says easily.

But he says it in that I'm-saying-that-to-get-you-off-my-back tone. What is going on with him?

"Actually, Sarah, Rose and I were just going to the kitchens to get some chocolate cake. We'll see you later, yeah?"

I'm sure I'm frowning at Scorp. He's being such a…insanely mean person! Speaking to Sarah like that! I try to smile apologetically at Sarah but she's too busy glaring at me.

It's not my fault! Maybe he just has a really bad craving for chocolate cake or something!

"Well, bye!" the poor girl says as she practically runs away from us.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he seems oblivious to the fact that he just crushed her heart."

"She's desolated! She really wanted to _study_ with you tonight!" I tell him. Of course I start laughing halfway through it. Even I can't take myself seriously as I say that.

Scorp rolls his eyes at me.

"_Study._" I snort. "Honestly!"

"Come on. Let's go get some chocolate cake."

I have a feeling that this chocolate cake will taste even more delicious than usual.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. I don't know why. It's probably my least favorite chapter. But I hope you like it!**

**I think this story might have 10 chapters. That was the original plan...I don't know for certain though. I guess I'll see how it goes.**

**Super awesome mega thanks to my beta _poisonedbynight _and all you amazing reviewers who make this story possible by motivating me! Keep it up! :)**

**Let me know what you think, as always!**

**~wwccd**


	7. Chapter 7

Note to self: when someone says to met at elevenish ask them to define the _ish_ part. Because now it's 11:20 and there's still no sign of Hank.

I even came at 11:07 which is on time! Ish. Because five minutes isn't long enough to keep him waiting but if I'm late by ten minutes he would probably think that I was ditching him or something. But here I am, twenty minutes after elevenish, waiting for him. This date better be damned good.

Al and Scorp have already left for Hogsmeade. They went with Ian and Luca for a 'boys' day' which probably involves drinking lots of Butterbeer and rating girls based on their looks as they pass by. Hugo and Em also went to Hogsmead together. They might as well make it official after that corridor fiasco. So here I am, waiting all alone for my stupid arse date.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. I quickly dart behind the wall because, well, I don't want Hank to know that I've been waiting for him. That was probably his whole goal anyway. The person turns out to be Hank, twenty minutes late. Fucking bastard. Showing up twenty minutes late to our date!

Hank glances look around. Oh right, I'm supposed to be out there! Ok, time to use those acting skills.

"Hank!" I say, running out from behind the wall and panting for effect. "I'm so sorry! There was a small crisis. I hope you weren't waiting long!"

And if you lie to me, I'll know. Bastard.

"Not too long," he says smiling at me, "only about fifteen minutes."

Liar, liar pants on fire.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Good thing I've had lots of practice at fake apologies. Thanks mum.

"It's all good." He smiles and swishes his hair at me for optimum dazzling effect. Somehow it doesn't work when the person supposed to be affected is extremely irritated. "How about we go now then? I hope you've already eaten!"

Wait, what? I don't food on this date? I only ate a quick breakfast early this morning because I spent a majority of my morning getting ready for this stupid date and now he's not even going to pay for food?

Hank slips an arm around my waist almost possessively as we walk in silence towards the village after we get off the carriages. Everything is in silence with Hank. Then, abruptly he turns off the path, leading me away from town.

"It's just over here." He winks one twinkling brown eye at me.

Ooo! A Surprise!

"What is?" I ask.

So sue me, I like surprises.

"You'll see…" he says trying to be all mysterious.

He leads me just a little further until we're in a secluded meadow area far off from the path. There's not much here, just some trees. Is this the spectacular surprise?

"Here it is!"

Well, apparently it is.

"There's nothing here," I reply.

Literally, it's just a deserted place. No shops, no people, no nothing. Some guys (the romantics) might bring a little picnic basket or something equally adorable to a deserted meadow, but not Hank. Oh, no, Hank just brings his starving date. Fun.

"It's just for us," he explains,. "We can call this 'our place'!"

Seriously? I'm pretty sure that just because we're both in a place together does not make it 'our place'. I think both parties must actually like the place in order for it to be an 'our place'. Not that it's not pretty, it's just…strange.

His arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me closer to him. When our lips meet he makes this low guttural sound in the back of his throat and shoves his tongue down my throat. He starts to increase the intensity of his kisses and my soon back hits something really pokey and uncomfortable, distracting me.

I break the kiss and look behind me. Great he's backed me into a tree. Hank seems to take the break off the kiss fairly well, until he starts sucking on my neck.

Wow. He's really into this. Might it be a little creepy that snogging in the middle of a deserted area against a tree turns him on? Isn't that a little serial killer-esque?

Hmm. I should probably start translating those runes for class. I think they're due on Monday. Oh and I also have to start doing review on the polyjuice potion as Professor Wilmington is sure to be reviewing that quickly before moving onto the next unit. Right, I think I should probably moan a little now.

I moan and Hank adds a little extra pressure to the area on my neck that he had just been kissing.

Is it a bad thing that I'm thinking these things as Hank is trying to ravish me? Well, it's probably not a good sign…Fuck this tree bark is really uncomfortable!

Hanks hands slowly begin to wander. First they're playing at the edge of my shirt almost like they're waiting for an invitation but just as his hands begin to go up my shirt my stomach growls.

I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry.

"Hank, I'm really hungry."

He rolls his eyes so quickly I almost have to think about if he actually did. He sighs a little impatiently and begins to snog me again.

It's obvious he's a little irritated. He obviously thinks that date means 'Rose and I will have sexytime in the middle of a deserted meadow'.

I decide to break the kiss again as my stomach growls a second time. "Hank I really am starving! It's been so long since breakfast!"

"I thought you said you already ate!"

Technically, I had never answered that you just assumed my answer.

"Well I did but now I'm hungry again as it's almost lunchtime!"

"Fine, we'll go into town and get a Butterbeer."

His arm is wrapped around my waist again as he practically drags me to Hogsmeade. Well, this has been a lovely date. He's been late, lied to me about how long he's been waiting, and decided he to try and ravish me in the middle of a meadow.

"Three Broomsticks?" I ask tentatively.

He nods at me though he seems a little ticked.

"Great!" I drag him in there anyway. Oh, thank Merlin! Scorp, Al, Ian and Luca are here!

They're sitting at table in the back filled with empty Butterbeer bottles. Obviously 'boys' day' is just what I expected it to be.

Scorp looks up and catches my eye as Hank and I walk in.

'Help me!' I mouth at him. I hope he can read lips. It would be incredibly unfortunate if he couldn't and I had to actually suffer through the rest of this so-called date.

Scorp nods at me. Here's hoping.

Hank and I pick a miraculously empty table and sit down but before even the waitress can ask us what we're here for, Scorp comes up looking worried.

"Rose! There you are!"

His lovely mouth is set in a frown and his eyes look troubled.

"What's wrong Scorp?" I ask immediately.

"Lily's has a situation and the boys and I have no idea what to do." He looks over at his table.

Lily's sitting in the chair that Scorp was previously occupying bent over the table with her shoulders shaking.

"Oh fuck! Does it have to do with Derrick?"

Derrick's her boyfriend of about a year now. The girl can keep a relationship longer than I can; I doubt that she and Derrick are having problems.

Scorp sighs. "I think so. We can't really tell, she's crying too much."

I look at Hank pleadingly (or I at least I hope I look pleadingly). "I'm so sorry Hank. I just don't think I can leave Lily like that when she's so desolate!"

Hank is positively glaring at Scorp. Seriously, if I were Scorp I'd be scared for my life. Hank glances at me. "Fine, whatever," he says in a hard voice.

Then he goes bipolar on me.

"We'll finish what we started later, yeah?" he asks winking.

How do you say no without saying no?

"We'll see," I say. There. That's not a yes or a no.

He seems upset a bit upset but I can't bring myself to care. I mean I was upset about not getting food and he didn't seem to mind.

Scorp grabs my hand as soon as I stand up and walks me to the table.

"Lils? Are you ok?" I ask as soon I get to the table.

She looks up at me, her face bright red to match her hair, eyes shining, with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Just perfect Rosie-Posie!"

Wait, what?

"We kept telling her jokes to make her laugh so it would look like she was crying," Ian says, sitting back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

Scorp pulls up two chairs for us and I sit down in one throwing my arms on the table and resting my head in them.

"Ughhh!" I moan.

"Bad date, Rosie?" Luca says smiling at me.

"I think it might be one of the worst dates in the history of bad dates."

They all laugh at me. Laugh at me! Bastards.

"Told you Lutfy is a prick," Al says taking a sip of Butterbeer.

I glance at up at them. They all have these annoying smirks on their faces. I think they really want to say I told you so.

"Well, as fun as this has been…I'm going to go find Derrick." Lily says.

"Wait! You're my excuse to leave Hank!" I exclaim.

"Hank's already left," Lily says, leaving the table.

I glance over to the table I was just at. Wow. What a classy guy. He didn't even ask to make sure that Lily would be okay! Maybe all he is is a good snogger.

"I'm curious…why was it such a bad date?" Ian asks.

"Well to start off he was late. Then he said 'I hope you've already eaten!' like he wasn't going to buy me any food!" I complain.

"But he brought you here," Scorp says looking worried.

"I'm getting to that part! Anyway he shows up twenty minutes late. So I hide and then show up a few minutes after him like I hadn't been waiting that whole time. Then he basically tells me that he's not going to get me any food. Then he drags me off to some secluded meadow or something so that we could…" I trail off because Al gives me this disgusted look.

"Anyway, then while he's trying to ravish me I start thinking about totally random things!"

All the boys snort at this.

"I'm not even kidding you! He's sucking my neck and I'm thinking 'Oh I should probably start translating those runes for Monday's class..."

The boys are all snickering by now.

"Oh, go on, laugh!" I roll my eyes at them.

Even Scorp is laughing. "Really? You were thinking about ancient runes?" he asks his blue-grey eyes twinkling in a totally distracting way.

"Shut up. He had me backed up against this awfully uncomfortable tree too so there was bark digging into my back!"

Al is howling with laughter. "How'd you convince him to get you here? He seemed pretty into it."

"Urgh. He was. But then my stomach started growling and I begged him to get me back here so I could at least get a Butterbeer or something. Speaking of…" I swipe Scorp's Butterbeer and take a sip."Mmm. Delicious!"

The boys are cracking up.

"Remember to breathe, you lot."

Tears are leaking out of their eyes.

"Great, I'm glad that my dating experience could provide your entertainment for today."

"More like a lifetime!" Luca says finally catching his breath.

"By the way, how'd you think of the whole make-Lily-look-like-she's-crying-to-rescue-Rose ploy?" I ask because I'm seriously curious. "That's quite brilliant."

"It was Al's idea. He's had to do it before to get James." Scorp fills me in.

"Wait. I just thought of something!"

They all look at me curiously.

"You lot didn't want me going with Hank in the first place! Why? I mean, I know now why but you guys didn't even like him before that. And don't say because he's in Gryffindor."

I must admit, I am curious.

"Scorp and Al overheard Hank telling his whole Quidditch team what he'd like to, ahem, _do_ to you earlier this year," Ian fills me in. "They haven't exactly been fond of him since. And now Luca and I just don't like him by default."

"We're the ones that have been charming his Quidditch robes pink and yellow," Luca adds in happily.

A couple days ago that probably would have flattered me. That Hank you know, _wanted_ me. But now that I think about it, that's kind of a douche move, talking about a girl like that to your teammates. Of course now I'm a little preoccupied by something else.

"Awwww! You guys are so sweet!" I coo at them.

"Don't go all girly on us, Rose!" Al complains immediately.

"Girl," I say pointing to myself. "Therefore, my actions are totally justified."

I go around and hug each one of them.

"You boys are just amazing!"

They all groan at me. But they are pretty great.

"You know what? Just for this Al, I'm going to talk to Layla for you!"

"What?" He sounds horrified.

"Oh, please Al. I'll just be your wing woman. You know, talk you up."

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," he says taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"So I can make out with her?" I ask innocently.

That's totally a fair question.

Al almost spits the drink out of his mouth.

"Rose!"

"Kidding…kidding. Anyway, I'm going to go back to the castle to get some free food from the kitchens. I'm absolutely starving."

"I'll go with you," Scorp volunteers.

"Later, boys," I say, ruffling their hair on my way out.

We walk back slowly, taking our time enjoying the great weather.

"Thanks, Scorp."

"For what?"

"Helping me when I asked you to."

"When did you ask me to?" he looks genuinely puzzled.

"That's what I mouthed to you when I walked in the restaurant."

"Ah…I actually had no idea what you said," he says as we enter the castle.

"Then how did you know?"

"The look on your face," he replies. "You looked miserable."

I smile at him. He looks at me and smiles back but this time I can't help notice his lips. He has a bit of stubble from not shaving and he looks so…sexy.

Ok! Time to remove yourself from the situation before you doing something extremely stupid like straddle him again!

"Thanks again, anyway I should go to the kitchens: I'm famished!"

"Do you want company?" Mr. Sexy—I mean Scorp—asks me.

"No, I'm good. I can eat alone, you know!"

A look flashes through his eyes, but it's gone the second I look back.

"Ok," he says.

"Thanks, though," I say hugging him once more, pressing his body tightly to mine. Ok, really gotta go now! "Love you, Scorp!"

"Love you too, Rose," he says and I walk away.

The awful thing is that; he probably doesn't mean love like I mean it. He means love as the I'm-your-best-mate-so-I-love-you love. I love him in the you-are-so-sexy-I-want-to-rip-off-all-your-clothes-and-straddle-you-in-the-most-friendly-way-possible love.

Maybe I should go to a party again. I seem to have more confidence when I'm drunk.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...! This is qutie interesting...don't you think? Isn't Hank an interesting character? I think so but then again...I made him up!**

**This is the longest chapter I have written for this story and lots of fun plot things happen in it...well, at least I think so. I am _dying_ to hear what you guys think about it! Eeek! I'm having a mental freak out right now! Ok, ok, let me know if you think this chapter is horrible. Or good. Good reviews are always fun to read.**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	8. Chapter 8

"Layla!" I call across the classroom.

Layla Longbottom is beautiful. She has titan red straight hair that goes almost to her waist and pretty crystal blue eyes. She has a slender figure with womanly curves and I can see why Al wants her. I mean, likes her. Whichever his little hormone riddled brain decides upon that day.

"Do you understand what we're doing in Herbology?" I ask her as we leave the Runes classroom as we walk towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Layla's dad is Professor Longbottom, which explains why I've known Layla practically my whole life. We used to hang out a lot when everybody got together because we were both girls of the same age (which is the only criteria needed for a childhood friendship). Things started to change when we both got to Hogwarts and Layla was sorted into Hufflepuff and I was sorted into Ravenclaw.

I guess we just started drifting apart…we hung out with different people and things have never really been the same since. I quite like Layla though.

"Not at all!" She giggles and rolls her eyes, "I've probably heard the same lesson about twenty hundred times at home, but I just can't seem to bring myself to pay attention. I'm more of a Runie myself." She winks at me.

By Runie she means that she enjoys studying ancient runes. Even though she's still enrolled in herbology, she seems to be on the fast track to translating runes and learning other languages. I think she wants to travel around the world someday.

I laugh with her. Layla doesn't seem to have inherited her father's love for herbology. Then again, I don't seem to have inherited my father's sense of slacking off.

"Albus and I were just talking about it last and night and he seems to understand it! How is that possible?" I confide in her.

As it happens, it's actually quite difficult to casually talk to somebody about somebody when you don't want that person to know that you're trying to talk to them about that somebody.

That sounds confusing even in my head.

I'm trying to talk to Layla about Albus without her knowing that I want to talk about Albus. I have to do this casually because though Layla and I are friendly, we do not typically discuss Albus in our conversations. I think I'm doing quite a fine job with it, actually.

"Albus understands what my father is saying?" she exclaims. "I'll need his help then, definitely!" she smiles brightly at me.

She's making this almost too easy.

"Rose!"

I turn my head and immediately see Albus, pushing through the crowd of people, coming towards us with Scorp trailing behind. Now he's making this way too easy. What a pair.

"Al!" I shout back at him. "Come over here!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sewing?" He asks in his irritated sarcastic voice.

"Sewing?" I question.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Layla and I don't understand Herbology at all!" I whine to him.

He raises his eyebrows at me. Ok, I totally understand what is going on in Herbology. I lied. I'm an awful person!

"And Rose is the smartest in our year!" Layla chimes in. "If she doesn't get it how am I supposed to understand it?"

"Maybe ask your dad?" Al suggests, smiling at Layla like the sun shines out her bum.

Layla blushes a little. "Dad will _kill_ me if he finds out that I never pay attention to him when he's lecturing!"

Al chuckles. "Well, I might be able to help you out."

Time to leave.

"Well, Layla it's been great talking to you but Scorp and I must go work on our…project!" I say just as Scorp sidles up to our conversation.

He looks confused, but only for a second, as he takes my hand we walk in the other direction.

"How did you get him to talk to her?" he asks me curiously.

I glance at Scorp. His blue-grey eyes are focused straight ahead as we walk towards the Great Hall.

"I was talking to her originally about how we both didn't understand what was going on in Herbology."

Scorp looks back. "Well, that seems to have done the trick."

I follow his eyesight and FUCKING HELL! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! There is Al and Layla locked in a passionate embrace, snogging furiously.

"Oh aggh!" I exclaim looking away almost immediately. It's too much to have to witness the public affections of two family members within one month. Within two weeks!

Scorp chuckles at me. "Well that's what you wanted in the first place, wasn't it?"

"I didn't want to have to witness it!"

Really. Believe me. I did not want to witness my childhood friend and my cousin going at it in the corridor. In fact, I think that all my friends and all my family members should be banned from hanging out in hallways in general. Obviously it does them no good.

"I should really stop leaving my family members alone with my friends, it always ends in snogging." I complain.

Scorp is laughing again.

"Oh, look away from them you pervert!"

Scorp rolls his eyes at me. "I'm not looking at them. I'm looking at Hank trying to find you."

Shite! I've been luckily able to avoid Hank ever since our disastrous 'date' to Hogsmeade. That doesn't mean that he hasn't been looking for me; that just means that I've been able to get away from him.

"Where is he?" I look around hurriedly but I don't see Hank anywhere.

"You just need to tell him that you fucking hate the prick," Scorp says venomously.

"I can't do that! I hate conflict! Also, I think when he can just never find me he'll get the picture!"

Scorp rolls his eyes at me again but I pretend not to notice.

Suddenly, I see Hank's swishy hair through the mob.

"Shite! There he is! Let's go!" I grab Scorp's arm and pull him behind me.

We have to walk quickly because running would be too noticeable and if we walk slowly he might catch up to us. I stumble a little, but manage not to lose my footing as I pull Scorp over to a deserted corridor and motion with my hand for him to be quiet. If Hank did follow us, I don't want him to know where we are.

Of course, now my stomach growls, when I'm trying to be quiet. Scorp smirks at me, lifting up his sexy lip into a little half smile, his eyes amused. It's not my fault! It's lunchtime and I'm obviously hungry!

Just then we hear footsteps. I look at Scorp in alarm.

"Quick!" I whisper. But the footsteps are too close and we don't have time to go anywhere. There isn't even a broom closet in this hallway!

I grab Scorp's arms and pull him close to me, "Pretend I'm one of your slags," I say quietly.

"What!" He looks stricken.

Okay, fake snogging me can't possibly be that repulsive. I'm not that ugly. I grab his head and pull it closer to mine, as I back up against the wall.

"Just pretend that I'm one of the slags. You don't actually have to snog me," I roll my eyes, "but shield me enough so that if Hank walks by he just sees Malfoy with a slag."

He leans his head towards me as the footsteps continue approaching at a faster pace.

"Why am I doing this again? Why don't you just tell him to fuck off?"

"Just do this for me? Please, Scorp?" I ask and I give him my best pouty face.

He seems to soften a little bit. "Fine. But this is a one-time only thing."

You don't need to keep repeating how awful it is to be in such a close proximity to me. Really, I got it the first time when I suggested this and you looked at me in such a horrified way.

I run my hand through his hair and place them at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me even still. His whole body is practically pressed up against me, so I'm in between him and the wall. And Merlin, does he feel good. And smell good. And I'm so tempted to just lean in a little further and touch his lips….

But no, the footsteps are here.

"Moan," Scorp whispers to me.

"What?" This time I'm sure I'm the one who looks stricken.

He smirks confidently at me. "Any girl with me has to moan. Lutfy wouldn't believe it if I was getting off with some girl and she wasn't moaning."

I roll my eyes at him. "Fine."

"Ohhh," I moan and pant, "Scorpius! Oh yes! Right there! Please, right there!" I gasp, looking straight into his blue-grey eyes, moving my hands through his hair and pulling gently.

Something flashes in his eyes and he pushes me up against the wall even harder and grunts, "Do you like that?"

He grazes his lips over my cheek and I feel my blush beginning and I just know that I have goosepimples. He really should stop or I'm going to lose control and snog him. His hands are in my hair and I moan his name again.

We hear the footsteps quickly retreating.

"Do you think he's gone?" I whisper quietly to Scorp.

His face is still so near to mine that I can feel his warm breath.

"I think we should wait a few minutes longer just in case."

We're staring at each other. I don't think my eyes have ever left his this entire time. Who would have known that Hank Lutfy would have put us in this situation? Hell, I might just wish that Hank Lutfy never stops stalking me and I never talk to him just to be in this position again.

To have Scorp's hands running through my hair, to have his lips grazing my cheek, my neck, my ear. I want to hear him moan my name.

Whoa. I'm getting a little carried away here. He's doing this as a favor to a _friend_ and he explicitly said this is a one-time thing. This will never happen again, as much as I want it to. Maybe I should start practicing my breast pressing skills.

"Do you think he's gone now?" I whisper to Scorp again.

Scorp releases me and steps back from the wall. "Yeah, I think he's gone now."

"Oh thank Merlin! That was a close one!" I say straightening out my uniform and hair that Scorp messed up.

"Right, let's not have that happen again. Next time we'll have a backup plan for when we need to get away from Lutfy."

"Sure, but how about we think up a plan after lunch? I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," he teases me.

And you're always sexy.

"Come on, then." I motion him to follow me into the hall.

My mom told me all about her third year and the time turner she had. I've never really had the desire to turn back time until now. I probably could have spent forever in that deserted hallway, between Scorp and the wall. But now I have to pretend like it hasn't affected me in the least and that I don't want to tear off his clothes every time I see him.

Because that would just complicate things. And we're such great friends it really would be a shame to lose that friendship. Especially now since all of our other friends seem to be in couples. Scorp's right. This is never happening again.

In fact, I think that I might just pretend it never happened. It's easier that way.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to update today. Apparently, I never update when I plan to due to my lack of patience...I'm sure you are all extremely disappointed.**

**I'd also like to add that this story now as over 100 reviews. I am in shock! Awe! In a stupor! This is crazy ridiculous! I never thought when I started this story...wow! Keep it up! Honestly, if no one ever reviewed this story I'm not sure how fast I would be updating it!**

**Anyway, I was beginning to think about my companion piece to this story. I was thinking of making it maybe a one-shot, like a chapter from this story in Scorp's POV...are there any suggestions as to which chapter you would like it to be? Let me know! **

**And of course, let me know what you think of this chapter,**

**~wwccd**


	9. Chapter 9

Scorp is on top of me.

Well, this is my fault, of course. If I hadn't been running behind him while he tried to bring me out to the Quidditch pitch I never would have tripped…and then consequently tripped him, which then landed us in this compromising position.

So here we are, outside, completely alone and he's staring at me with those grey-blue eyes and straddling me with his hands on either side of my head and his face is almost touching mine. And I want to him to kiss me. I'm just staring at his lips with their stubble and I just want him to…but I can't, we can't.

"Scorp?" I wonder if he's as affected by our positioning as I am. If he wants to …

Then his lips are on mine, snogging me furiously. I react almost immediately, snogging him back. He grinds into me, pressing his body against mine. And he tastes so good. I delve my hands into his hair and he groans and I start to twist on the hair on the back of his neck

His lips move to my neck and I moan his name. I can't help it. Fuck. His hands are everywhere at once, my waist, my thighs, my hair, my face. I arch into him, begging him to touch me more. My hands fiddle with the bottom of his shirt and I'm just about to take it off when…

…I wake up, sweating in my bed. My sheets are twisted around me and I see that it's still dark outside.

Fuck. This is the fifth night in a row that I've had a sexy dream about him! This is definitely not good! Ever since that day in the corridor hiding from Hank…gah! And we've been forced to spend more time together than ever because Layla and Al are always off snogging, Ian and Luca are off snogging their girlfriends of the week, and Em and Hugo are off snogging. We're all alone in a world filled with couples snogging!

That's it! That's why I've been having these dreams! Not because I want Scorp but because I'm constantly surrounded by all these couples and I don't have Hank to snog anymore. Or maybe it's just teenage hormones.

Whatever it is, it needs to stop. This is majorly uncool.

I glance around and realize that everyone else in my dormitory is asleep. They're probably not having sexy dreams about their friends!

I grab a book off of my nightstand and quietly make my way down to the common room. Oh, this is just bloody perfect!

Ethan Wright is sitting in my favorite armchair, reading a book.

How incredibly awkward.

See Ethan and I have a bit of a history.

Ethan's extremely smart but has always been a bit shy. And I'm being completely honest here: attractive in a weird way. Like, in a you-have-to-look-at-him-a-few-times-before-you-realize-he's-actually-quite-attractive way.

Anyway, Ethan and I used to have these fabulous discussions on the books we have read (both Muggle and magical alike) and we actually became quite close friends.

Until I ruined it by asking him to Hogsmeade one time two years ago.

Oh dear, this is becoming a pattern isn't it? I really should stop falling for the cute sexy boys that I'm friends with.

Anyway, Ethan was really sweet about it. He said something along the lines of "I really like you as a friend and a person that I can discuss my books with" but being a mere fourteen years of age I was crushed.

To this day the only person that I had ever told about Ethan was Scorp and that's only because Scorp found me crying after Ethan had rejected me. Now that I think about it, it was actually really unlike Scorp to threaten to tell Al about the whole Ethan Fiasco.

The weird thing is: Ethan hasn't really talked to me since that day. I mean even after I got over the rejection thing, he seemed almost intimidated to talk to me…

"Reading a good book?" I ask him.

He looks up at me, startled. "Oh, um, hello Rose," he says quietly.

I'm suddenly feeling very bold. "Ethan? Why don't we talk anymore?"

"Um." He looks a bit uncomfortable.

"I mean, I'm totally over the whole rejection thing now and I've always enjoyed our lovely book discussions."

"It probably had something to do with Malfoy and Potter threatening to break every bone in my body if I ever hurt you again."

THEY DID WHAT NOW? But, Albus doesn't know about this!

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ethan fidgets a little. "Yeah, well they found me and threatened me a little while after…well you know."

"But I never even told Albus about it! That's so _mean_ of them!"

I am in shock. Who gave them the right to go and threaten sweet little Ethan Wright?

"Don't worry about it Rose." Ethan smiles at me. "I'm enjoying this fantastic book. I wonder if you've read it, _Crime and Punishment_ by Fodor Dostoevsky? It's quite fascinating actually."

Huh, I've actually never read that one before.

"No, I haven't read that one before! But maybe I could borrow it after you've finished?"

He smiles at me. "I'll probably finish by tomorrow. You know me, once I start a book I can't ever seem to put it down."

I glace at the clock. I suddenly register that it's three in the morning and Ethan's still in his school robes.

"Have you even gone to sleep?"

"No," he shakes his head, "too good of a book, you know the feeling."

"True."

Suddenly he becomes serious again. "Why did you talk to me tonight? You usually just ignore me."

Because I'm trying to forget the sexy dream that I just had that involved my best friend grinding on me.

"I don't really know. I guess I just felt a bit like a Gryffindor tonight."

Ethan makes a face. "Speaking of Gryffindors, Rose…you really shouldn't be seeing that Lutfy prick. He's such an obnoxious, contemptible, person!"

Ethan has a big vocabulary.

I roll my eyes at him. He's starting to sound like the boys and we've only just became friends again for a few minutes!

"I only went on one date with him Ethe! Merlin, you're starting to sound like the boys!"

He smirks at me. "And how are Em and Hugo? Al and Layla? Ian and Katherine? Luca and Claire?"

"What are you doing, stalking my friends?" I tease him.

He chuckles. "I'm just very observant."

"Of course you are."

"How's Malfoy?" he asks me, raising one of his eyebrows.

Well hell. And here I thought I was going to forget about Scorp and that dream I had just had.

"Fine," I reply.

"And how are his slags?"

Ethan helped me come up with the name 'The Slags', granted, we were both thirteen when we came up with it so it's not very creative…but it works all the same.

"As tarty as ever, I assume." I can't help that my voice has an annoyed tone when I say this. Stupid tarty slags.

"Mhmm..." he gives me this knowing stare.

It's creepy. I've forgotten how observant Ethe is.

"How about you Ethe? Any girlfriends I should threaten to hurt if they break your heart?"

He blushes. "No…no…"

"Ahhh I see. But there is a girl." There totally is a girl! I can see that look on his face!

"So did you ever read _The Scarlet Letter_? I found it fascinating and I really liked how Hawthorne portrayed Hester as a strong, independent woman even though that was so against the-"he quickly tries to change the subject.

"Oh alright, Ethe! I give up! I won't question you about your mystery girl!"

I laugh at him and soon he joins in.

We continue to talk books for a while. He's read so many of them! I wish I could read all that he has! He's offered to lend me quite a few that he thinks I would enjoy and I can't wait to get my hands on them.

"Oh I'm sorry! I know that you were probably just dying to finish that book tonight!" I exclaim two hours later.

"It's okay Rose, it's been great talking to you. I'm glad it isn't awkward…you know with the…" he trails off.

"How about we just pretend like it never happened?"

That should be my new motto. Rose Weasley: you know that really embarrassing thing that I did and that could possibly ruin our friendship? Yeah, let's pretend like it never happened!

"But it did happen." Ethan frowns at me.

"Nope, I don't remember it."

He chuckles. "Fine, I have no idea what I'm talking about. It must have been my other friend named Rose Weasley."

"Must have been." I wink. "I don't know how you could get us mixed up! I am so much prettier than her!"

He laughs, "You want to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast? It's five."

I smile at him and I realize just how hungry I am. "Sounds like a plan! Let me just go change quickly so that I don't have to show the whole school my pajamas."

"Sure, I should probably change my robes too…meet me down here in ten minutes?"

I nod at him and then rush up to my dormitory. Everyone is still asleep so I change quietly and rush back down stairs.

When Ethan and I reach the great hall, I'm surprised that we're not alone; I forgot that the Slytherin Quidditch team sometimes practiced this early in the morning. It's unfair how sexy Scorp looks in the morning, with his hair sticking out all over the place.

"Morning, boys" I smile at Al, Scorp and Ian. Luca isn't on the Quidditch team. Says he prefers to sleep in.

"Morning Rose," they all grunt back.

I grab Scorp by the arm. "Sorry, boys but I have to borrow Scorp here for a second…we have to discuss something."

I mouth 'I'll be right back' to Ethe and he nods and pulls out his book again.

What could Scorp have possibly been thinking? Oh my Merlin he looks sexy. He's half asleep and he looks fit!

"Scorp," I say in my warning tone.

"Rose," he mimics me.

"Did you take Al with you and threaten Ethan Wright after he rejected me?"

He looks at me in shock.

"What? Um, yeah, I guess."

"I told you not to tell anyone!"

I did. I asked him specifically not to tell Al because I knew Al would just humiliate me with it and I was humiliated enough as it was.

"Rose," Scorp says calmly, taking my hand, "I was so angry at Wright. I literally came back into the dormitory after holding you while you bawled hysterically for a good half hour and I was ready to hurt somebody. Al knew something was wrong and when I wouldn't tell him what it was he was going to go drag it out of you. I knew that you wouldn't appreciate that so I just told him. So then he gets angry too and he dragged me with him to go threaten Wright."

Oh. Well, huh. Wait a minute…

"So why did you threaten to tell Al about the Ethan thing to get me to that party when he already knows anyway?"

Scorp smirks at me and he's just about to say something when,

"Scorp! Get your lazy arse over here! We're talking strategies before practice!" Al screams at him.

Scorp squeezes my hand and then walks away from me. Great, so much for answers.

I sit back down with Ethan but I realize he's not reading anymore. He's staring at something behind me. I turn my head and see Sarah reading a book, Sarah as in one-of-Scorp's-slags-Sarah. Oh I think the world just got a whole lot more interesting.

I swivel my head back and forth from Ethe to Sarah. Sarah is sitting at her table, reading a book, her hair in a loose bun.

"I wonder what book she's reading," I say casually.

Ethe clears his throat. "Sorry? What book who is reading?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah Burkhart?"

So that's her last name. I feel bad now. I think I always referred to her as Sarah-the-Slag.

"Yes, Sarah Burkhart."

"Well I have no idea," Ethe says, turning back to his book.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Why don't you? You seem to be interested in what book she is reading," he says in a snarky tone.

"Ok!" I smile at him. "I might even mention you!" I wink at him and head over to where Sarah is.

"Good morning, Sarah."

Sarah glances at me and smiles. I try to glance at the cover of the book that she's reading, but she seems to have it concealed.

"Morning, Rose. You're up early!"

"I could say the same for you!" I smile and sit down next to her. "Watcha reading?"

She blushes and glances around the hall. "I confess: you got me started on her."

Um, okay I have officially confused.

"Got you started on whom?"

"Jane Austen." Sarah giggles.

"Seriously? I am so excited! I love Jane Austen! Which book are you reading?" I question excitedly.

No one ever really reads Muggle literature at Hogwarts. The only reason I was ever introduced to it is because mum is muggleborn. Well, Ethe reads it I suppose, but it's not as exciting talking to a boy about Jane Austen.

"Well, I'm starting with _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Where on earth did you get a copy?"

I always have to ask mum to send me copies of Muggle books. Hogsmeade is entirely a Wizardring village so they don't exactly have copious amounts of Muggle paraphernalia lying around.

"It was in Scorpius's dormitory."

Fuck. Scorp has still been seeing Sarah? Has he been seeing some of the other Slags too? Did the straddling/tickling/chocolate cake eating mean nothing to him? Not that I expected it to mean anything to him…I guess I just…fuck. I wanted it to mean something to him.

This is bad. Very, very bad.

"Oh! Rose! Not like that!" Sarah exclaims, staring at me, her eyes wide. "I wasn't in Scorpius's dormitory for _Scorpius!_ I just thought that you would identify him with the dormitory—I was there for Richard Inheppie."

I wrinkle my nose. Richard Inheppie? He's not very…attractive…or smart. I'm pretty sure he's a little ADHD too.

"Oh! Rose! Not like that! Richard Inheppie is my second cousin and we were discussing the Easter hols!"

Um wow. Okay, then.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You got my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ from Scorp because it was in his dormitory. The only reason you were in the dormitory in the first place was because your second cousin, Richard Inheppie, also happens to be there and you two were discussing the Easter hols."

Most importantly: she wasn't shagging Scorp.

"Yes! You know, Rose. Scorpius has been acting really strange recently."

"How so?"

"He hasn't been as…active. Ever since that one Slytherin party anyway."

The one where I straddled him? He hasn't shagged Sarah since then? DO NOT GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF! He could just be screwing around with another girl.

"He hasn't been with any of the other girls either," Sarah says.

It's almost like she's reading my thoughts.

"Well that is strange. But I don't know think that Scorp's…_active_ life has to do with me."

There. Now I sound like I really don't care.

Sarah smiles at me knowingly. "I think it's because of you."

"That's a possibility. I mean I haven't really given him a lot of time to himself recently. All my friends are off snogging my family members so I've been hanging out with him a lot more than usual."

Sarah shakes her head. "Rose, that's not what I meant. I meant that—"

"Morning Rose! Morning Sarah!" Layla greets us.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"Good morning Layla." I smile back at her.

Bloody typical. As soon as Sarah is about to say something really important someone interrupts us.

Sarah looks at me sympathetically but I don't think she wants to finish what she was going to say with Layla here.

"Sorry, Layla, Sarah and I were just going to head back to my dormitory so I can give her a book."

"That's fine. Al is coming to meet me in a few minutes. You know how he is Rose, always late." She says good naturedly, rolling her eyes.

Sarah and I get up from the table. I glance over to where Ethe used to be sitting but he seems to be gone. We begin to head outside, I think we might just take a little walk around the grounds.

"Hmm...I wonder where Ethe went," I say casually, glancing sideways at Sarah.

"Ethan Wright?" she asks curiously.

"Oh yes, I was eating with him earlier."

She sighs quietly. "He's very attractive."

I giggle a little. "I think so too. In a different way, you know? Like you have to see him a few times?"

She nods,. "Yeah. Is he seeing anyone?'

I'm about to reply when,

"Rose! Watch out!"

I turn my head and duck out of the way just in time to see a bludger flying down the hallway and Scorp on his broom, chasing after it. In a few seconds we see Ian, chasing after Scorpius and Tyler Wood running behind with the box that holds all the Quidditch balls. Scorp grabs his beater's bat and hits the bludger to Ian, who hits the bludger back to Scorp and then with one last motion, Scorp smacks the bludger into the box that Tyler Wood is holding.

"Bloody fucking Gryffindors!" Ian curses.

"What happened?" I rush over to them as soon as the bludger is safely put away.

Scorp and Ian get off their brooms and I realize that they're panting slightly.

"Stupid prick-ass Gryffindors had the pitch last. They must have charmed the bludger. I bet it was James. He's always trying to fuck with Al."

"It almost hit you Rose, are you okay?" Scorp says, his grey-blue eyes piercing me.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

"Fine," I reply.

Scorp nods at me. "Good."

He puts an arm around me, shrugging it over my shoulders.

"Eww! Scorp! You're all sweaty!" I whine.

He looks down at me and smirks. "I think you'd rather have my sweaty arm around you than a bludger to your head." This is true.

But as he says this he moves his arm and moves his hand to my cheek, in a very distracting manner.

"Doesn't mean that you sweaty, gross arm should stay on my longer than necessary!" I say squirming out of his reach. Or else I might be tempted to do something very, very friendly. "At least shower!"

I'll shower with you. Oh, fuck. This whole Sarah thing is really getting to my head.

"Fine," he says and begins to walk away.

"Wait! Scorp!"

He turns around. "Why does Sarah have my _Pride and Prejudice _book?"

He doesn't even seem fazed.

"She asked for it. I had it. I tried reading it but it was rubbish so I gave it to her and she said that she'd give it back to me when she was done."

He tried to read my book? Wait, he thought it was rubbish?

"It was _rubbish?_"

"Rubbish." He smirks at me. I'll see you later then," Hhe says, and he and Tyler and Ian begin to walk back outside toward the pitch.

That bastard! Insulting my book and then just walking away! Who does that kind of thing?

"Rose?" Sarah says quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"I think he likes you."

"Who?"

Please say Scorp. Please say Scorp. Please say Scorp.

"Scorpius. I think that's why he hasn't been off when any of 'his girls' for a while. The thing is: what's changed?"

I clear my throat and look away.

"Rose? What's changed?" Sarah says in a stern teacher-y voice.

Ok, maybe it's time to come clean to someone.

"On the night of the particular Slytherin party you mention I might have been under the influence of alcohol and could have possibly, maybe, potentially, straddled him."

Great, I can feel my blush coming now.

Sarah gasps. "You didn't!"

I look away from her.

"Oh my Merlin! You totally did!" She starts laughing hysterically. "Well, that's one way to get a guys' attention, Rose Weasley!"

I roll my eyes at her. "I haven't exactly told him that I remember doing it…"

She gapes at me. "Oh this is so romantic!"

Is it? Huh, I guess I've never really thought about it.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Is Ethan Wright seeing anybody?"

Suddenly something clicks inside my head.

"Is that what brought he whole reading thing on?"

She blushes. "Every time I see him he's always either reading or has a book in his hand! I wanted to have something to talk to him about!"

"You could always straddle him." I suggest casually.

Sarah laughs so hard she begins snorting with laughter. "You are something, Rose Weasley. If anyone ever told me last year that I'd be here with you, discussing how I should get Ethan Wright's attention I would have told them they were barmy! Especially when they told me that you would be telling me to straddle him while I would be reading to get his attention!"

I guess it is strange.

I join in and laugh with her. "And yet here we are…I still can't believe Scorp thought that book was rubbish!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll have lots of time to yell at him later, but we should probably be going to get ready for classes."

I realize that she's probably right. Everybody else is starting to wake up and head down to breakfast.

"I'll see you later Sarah! Let me know what you think of the book!"

"Sure!" She smiles at me.

I begin to walk back to my dormitory. Does Scorp like me? Maybe he just hasn't been _active_ because he hasn't been in the mood or something! That sounds stupid. His whole not active thing can't just be because I straddled him can it? Well, fuck. Now I won't be able to pay attention in any of my classes today.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! FF is experiencing problems with some technical things so if you're trying to update a story in a really large fandom (take for example, Harry Potter) you can't! I know! Extremely irritating.**

**Anyway, I have just discovered how to update my story! **

**So...since it is so late I made it extra long! :) I expect a gazillion reviews on the epicness of this chapter length! ;)**

**Let me know what you think (especially about Ethan!)**

**~wwccd**


	10. Chapter 10

Today could not possibly get any better and it's still the early morning! I got just the right amount of sleep last night (eight hours) and so I woke up this morning feeling very refreshed. And now, I here I am at breakfast and they have bacon! Lots and lots of bacon!

I might actually be scaring the people sitting around me with how much bacon I am consuming.

"Morning Rose," Ethan says, sitting next to me. "Inhaling enough bacon there?"

"There's always room for more bacon!" I reply.

Ethan chuckles and places a book right beside me. "Here you go, let me know what you think of it. Sorry it took so long to get to you, I had to reread my favorite parts," he says, sitting down next to me.

"Thanks Ethe." I smile.

Did I also mention that my schedule today is my favorite? Double charms, free period, lunch, double runes, and then another free period! My two favorite classes and then two whole free periods (which are, technically supposed to be used for studying…).

Ethe and I finish eating breakfast and then begin to walk to our Charms class together. Ethe and I have practically the same schedule today except for instead of a second free period, Ethe has Muggle literature.

As we're walking to the Charms classroom, I see Hank walking on the other side of the hallway. He seems to have given up on me, thank Merlin. I mean he hasn't been as intensely tracking me down or anything. He glances over at me and we make eye contact.

Oh my Merlin! Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Don't come over here!

He glances at me and then continues on down the hallway. Whew! I guess I don't have to worry about him anymore. He glances back at me one more time and seems to notice I'm still watching him. He grabs the fourth year girl that he has been walking with and shoves his tongue down her throat.

Well, glad to know that he will be appropriately occupied for awhile!

Ethe and I enter the Charms classroom and take our seats next to each other.

"So today I will be handing back your essays on the theory of charms and how the theory can differ from the actual performance of the charms." Professor Milne greets us.

Well, fuck. There goes my good morning. I had totally forgotten about that essay and had written it in about twenty minutes the day it was due. I really don't want to see how I did on it! I completely bull-shitted the entire essay!

Milne begins handing back the essays, "I have written comments and corrections in red ink on your paper. Some of you have a lot to work on before your NEWTs exams next year."

Was he looking at me when he said that? He definitely was! My essay was awful! Fuck! He's coming closer.

"Miss Weasley," he says and I mentally cringe and prepare myself for the total demolition of the essay that I had spent twenty minutes on.

"Very good job. This essay was very well written. And also, an interesting point you made on how the thought process of the person performing the charm may affect the outcome of the spell," he says smiling at me.

_I wrote a good essay?_

"Thank you, sir!" I say smiling. He'll never have to know that I completely forgot about this assignment.

I glance over at Ethe and he scowls at me. "You bull shitted that entire essay, didn't you?" he growls.

Just smile and wink. Smile and wink.

"How'd you do?" I ask.

"Apparently not as well as you did." He scowls at me again.

Double charms flew by, but that was probably because Ethe and I started playing hangman about halfway through. Well, that is until Ethe totally cheated.

"What the hell is Don Quixote?" I whisper yell at Ethe.

"It's a classical Spanish book!" He's looking at me like I'm stupid.

"We did not agree that we could name books in other languages!"

"It's a classic! I had figured you would know it!"

"I don't know it!"

"Fine, whatever, it is your turn."

Hmph. I should know better than to play hangman with a cheater! I play anyway.

I had just finished drawing my little noose when Professor Milne walks by. Fuck! I quickly cover up the parchment with my notes. The only reason Ethe and I were playing hangman was because (being the studious little Ravenclaws we are) we had already studied the lesson on our own and have taken notes on it.

Just then, the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

As Ethe and I are leaving the classroom, Em catches up to us.

"I swear!" she complains. "Were you to even paying attention? That lesson was a critical lesson to understand as it's the foundation for the rest of the chapter!"

"We already studied it!" Ethe and I chorus.

Em looks at us incredulously. "Oh, so that's what people with no social life do on the weekends!"

Hey! It's not _my_ fault that all my friends decided to go snog all my relatives and now I'm left with no one to hang out with half the time! My social life is perfectly fine! It's just suffering slightly because of her!

I smack Em. "I do too have a social life! Well, at least I used to until all my friends started hooking up with my family members and left me for dead!"

Em links her arm through mine. "Oh Rose, stop being so dramatic, we didn't leave you for dead…we just merely left you to fend for yourself!"

"What's the difference?"

All right, so I'm a little bitter.

"You're not dead yet!" Em giggles and then pulls her arm out of mine. "All right, you two, I'm off to Arithmancy!"

I flip her the universal sign of peace as she runs away.

"Miss Weasley!"

Holy shit! A professor didn't just see that did they? I quickly swivel my head. No it's just Al and Ian and Luca.

"Fuck Al! You scared me!"

They all chuckle. "Sorry Rose, couldn't resist!" Al says.

I flip him the universal sign of peace too, just for good measure.

"Where's Scorp?"

"Arithmancy," Ian says.

Right. I had forgotten that Em and Scorp share that class together.

"So what are you boys doing of your free? I might join you."

"We're thinking about going outside and studying," Luca says. "Well, actually, I think the whole studying part is optional." He grins wickedly.

Typical. I bet they totally forget to study and then cram right before a test and they still manage to pull a decent grade in the class. Bastards.

"I might join you later." I decide. "First Ethe and I have some things to discuss."

Ethe has just been standing there patiently for me, and we _need_ to discuss the Sarah situation!

Luca and Ian wiggle their eyebrows at me suggestively. Oh, if only they knew it wasn't Ethe that I wanted to snog senseless, but Scorp. They might actually enjoy the hilarity of that situation.

I roll my eyes at them and turn to Ethe.

"So, in the theory of charms…"

"All right, all right!" Ian exclaims, "We're leaving! Boring-arse Ravenclaws!"

They all walk away. Hah. And they think Ravenclaws are boring! They just don't realize that we're really going to be talking about Sarah. They might actually want to stay for that conversation.

"Why do we have to discuss the theory of charms?" Ethe asks. "I thought you already understood the theory and that was why were were playing hangman all throughout class."

Awww! He looks so cute when he's confused! It never happens very often, which makes it about ten times cuter.

"Oh, I understand the theory of charms!"

"Well then why did you say—?"

"I figured if I started the conversation with 'Let's talk about Sarah Burkhart!' you might run away," I tease mercilessly.

Just as I expected, Ethe quickly pivots and begins to walk away. I grab his arm and link his with mine and start leading him towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"You should talk to her." I try to advise him.

I doubt he'll actually listen to me, but it's worth a shot.

"Rose, I can't talk to girls!" he exclaims pitifully.

He's just so adorable!

We reach the Ravenclaw Tower and I take the eagle knocker and knock once. The soft musical voice says, "Almost everyone needs it, asks for it, gives it, but almost nobody takes it. What is it?"

I consider for a few seconds.

"Advice," I reply.

The door swings open and Ethe and I enter, sitting in a couple of armchairs.

"You talk to me!" I counter, returning to our original conversation.

"We have something in common to talk about! Sarah Burkhart and I have nothing in common!"

I love how he says her full name. She's not just 'Sarah' but she's not just 'Burkhart' either, she's _Sarah Burkhart_.

"She's read _Pride and Prejudice_," I offer. "You've read _Pride and Prejudice_ you could start with that!"

Ethe makes a face at me. "I can't just go up to _Sarah Burkhart_ and say 'Right, so how do you feel about _Pride and Prejudice_? Pretty spiffing novel, wasn't it?"

I guess he kind of has a point. I mean I wouldn't just go up to the guy that I like and say 'So, those Chudley Canons are looking really improved this year, aren't they?'

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am! Now how about we go actually study?" he whines.

"How about I just have her come up and talk to you?"

"Sarah Burkhart would never come up to me just to discuss _Pride and Prejudice_," Ethe says mockingly.

Well, actually, that could be arranged. I would just have to convince Sarah. I mean, she's really intimidated by Ethe because they have nothing to talk about and she knows he's really smart…maybe I could convince her to go up and start a conversation with him.

"Let's say that she was to come up to you and start a conversation about a book…would you speak with her?"

Ethe stares at me. "Rose, it's _Sarah Burkhart_, you're being ridiculous. She's never going to come up to me and talk about books!"

Fine. I'll give him one last warning.

"I think you should re-read _Pride and Prejudice_, you might want to have some smart things to say when she talks to you!"

"Whatever, Rose."

Suddenly, the bell rings again, signaling the beginning of lunch. Good, I'm starving.

Ethe and I begin walking down the spiraling staircases down from the tower. Ravenclaws literally have it the worst! It's a terribly long walk to the Great Hall.

Suddenly I see a familiar head of blond hair walking in our direction.

"You like him," Ethe says quietly to me.

I'm sorry, what? I am so not that obvious! I don't even like him! He's my friend! I just occasionally want to snog him senseless!

"What?" I choke out, glancing back at Ethe.

"The most powerful symptom of love is a tenderness which becomes at times almost insupportable," Ethe says to me, but this time he's not quiet at all.

"Nicely put, Wright" says a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around and see Scorp standing near us. Fuck! I wonder how much he heard!

He's jaw is clenched and he seems kind of angry. Or on edge. Or something. Hell, I don't know what he looks like. Not his normal self I suppose, he has this weird facial expression.

"Scorp!" I say excitedly. "I have been having the best day ever!" I say as I run over to him.

His strange facial expression vanishes almost instantly. "Why is that?" he's trying not to laugh.

"Well I got enough sleep last night, so I woke up on time today, so when I went to the Great Hall for breakfast there was actually bacon left! And you know how much I love bacon! And then in charms we got our essays back and Professor Milne said that I did a fantastic job on my essay even though it took me twenty minutes to write and I wrote it the day it was due! And I have the most fantastic schedule today!"

"That does sound like a great day," Scorp says smiling, at me and then pulling me into a hug. He's so close!

And then, I do something stupid- so incredibly stupid that I probably will regret this for the rest of my life. I kiss him.

* * *

**The End**

**No, only kidding :)**

**A/N: So I fully intended for this to be the last chapter. In fact, I sat down to write this chapter thinking about how I sad I would be now that the story has finished. But then, this ending came to me and I couldn't resist. So, the story will be a bit longer than planned! I hope none of you are too disappointed!**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	11. Chapter 11

_Run_.

Oh shit. I cannot believe I just did that. I cannot believe I just did that. I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! Why must I be so impulsive? I guess I was just caught up in the moment and….I cannot believe I just did that!

I'm sprinting towards the common room.

"Rose!" I hear him yell.

Shit. I think he's coming after me. This shouldn't be happening. I can't believe I kissed him! What was I thinking? Obviously I wasn't. I was having such a great day! Why would I decide to do that? I wasn't exactly thinking 'Oh I'm having such a great day let's see…I wonder if I kiss my best friend I'll still be having such a great day!'

Merlin, these winding staircases kill. Of course, they probably weren't built for the intention of having a poor girl sprint up them, but whatever.

When I finally reach the top I'm gasping for breath but I can still hear the footsteps behind me.

Quickly I take the knocker and knock once. Come on come on come on! I don't have all day!

The soft musical voice says, "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

Than Merlin it's a riddle! Riddles are so much easier to figure out than those philosophical questions!

"A coffin," I reply.

The door swings open and I dash inside. Because it's lunch, no one is in here but I quickly head up to my dormitory just to be safe.

I might have to skip Runes today. No, wait, I can't, we're reviewing for that quiz on Monday. I'll just come back up here during my free period and hide. Forever. I'll never be able to speak to him again! I can't believe I did that!

How do I take my mind off of this? Charms homework! I take out my book and attempt to start but I just can't seem to concentrate. Suddenly I hear a loud thumping noise. It sounds like someone's coming up the stairs.

Emily bursts into the dormitory just as I've managed to get myself into the fetal position on my bed with the drapes drawn around me.

"Rose Weasley! What on earth is going on? Scorpius just came running up to me saying that he needed to speak with you because it's urgent but he can't because you've barricaded yourself up here! And Ethan was totally just sitting there and smiling as if he knew exactly what was going on!"

Maybe if I don't say anything she'll go away.

"Rose! I know you are in there! You have ten seconds before I open those drapes!"

Hah. Jokes on her. If she tries to open the drapes she's going to get shocked. It's this little spell I've been working on in order to get more privacy. Because I literally have _no privacy whatsoever_.

"Ouch!" she yells. She must have tried to open my drapes. "Rose! That's not nice! Come on! Tell me what is going on!"

Yeah, right. Why don't I tell her everything about me and Scorp because, you know, she told me so much about her and my brother.

Now she tries a different tactic. "I have fooood!" Em sings.

Damn. She knows my weakness, delicious food, which is especially tempting because I'm missing lunch right now.

"Fine." I concede, opening my drapes.

She eyes flicker over me but if she sees anything strange about my appearance, she doesn't say anything. She sits down on my bed next to me and hands me a roll.

"So, what's going on? I've never known you to not talk to him. You tell him about everything."

Do I tell her? NO. Yes? Maybe. Ugh. My head hurts.

"It's nothing." I say, taking a bite of my sweet, delicious, doughy roll.

Em eyes me critically. "I won't pry," she sighs, "but tell me when you're ready. I know better than to try and make you do something you don't want to."

I clear my throat and look pointedly at the drapes. Pretty sure that I distinctly remember not wanting to open those.

"Oh, you wanted to open the drapes! You wanted to see my bright, shining beautiful face!"

"I wanted your food." I scoff at her, taking another bite of my roll.

"Oh pish posh, that's just your excuse!" sShe winks at me.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Okay, this is the last time I'm going to bring it back up…but…does Ethan know anything about this?" Em questions me.

"Ethan doesn't know _anything_" I growl.

Emily throws her hands up in the surrender position. "Alright, alright! Tell me when you're ready!" She flounces out of the room.

Finally! Now all I need to do is avoid Scorp for the rest of eternity; which of course will be very difficult seeing as he knows my schedule, is friends with my friends, and knows my entire favorite hiding places. Fuck. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I manage to avoid him for the rest of the day. This involves me staying in my Runes class until about ten minutes after class is over (I'm fairly certain I'm Professor Dunn's favorite pupil now—at least something good came out of this!). I had to have Layla cover for me in case Scorp was waiting. Then I had to hide in the Ravenclaw Common Room for all of my free period and stay there through most of dinner! I snuck down to dinner really late and so I only had about ten minutes to eat. OH, the things I do to avoid awkward situations.

And now, here I am, planning on sneaking back into the common room and I run into Al and Layla.

"Scorp's looking for you." Al informs me.

He and Layla are holding hands and looking quite adorable (to the unbiased eye). They make me sick.

"Oh! Alright! I'll try and see if I can find him!" I say as if nothing's wrong, "Where did you see him last?" So I can know exactly where to avoid.

"I think he was going to the library." Layla chimes in as Al just shrugs.

"Great, thanks!" I smile and wave at them and then head off—in the opposite direction of the library of course.

I plan on barricading myself in my room all of tomorrow. Maybe in a few days I'll begin to talk to him again and he'll totally forget about the kiss!

Or maybe I should just Obliviate him….that's always an option. No. I couldn't do that to him. And what on earth possessed me to kiss him? Why couldn't I have just acted like a normal friend? Why do I get myself into these awkward predicaments?

"Rose."

Oh fuck. You've got to be kidding me! Al told me that he was on his way to the library!

"I really did tell Al I was going to the library. He didn't sell you out." Scorpius says, approaching me.

I turn and look at him. Oh, Merlin. He's looking at me with those grey-blue eyes. And suddenly a bunch of thoughts rattle through my head. He looks so sexy! He's walking closer now and I can see the stubble on his lips. His hair looks like he's been running his hand through it almost constantly (a habit that he has probably picked up from spending a lot of time with Al). And he's coming closer and we're _so close_ to each other.

"Why would you lie to Al like that?" My voice comes out all breathy, like a whisper.

Great, I get breathless just by looking at him.

"Because I needed to talk to you and you were avoiding me."

"I'm still avoiding you." I point out.

_I am not going to discuss that kiss with you. _I attempt to say telepathically.

He raise an eyebrow at me, "You're talking to me right now."

"I never said I was doing a good job of avoiding you."

_I am not going to discuss that kiss with you. In fact, that kiss never happened._ I try my hand at telepathy again.

He smiles at me but his smile quickly fades. "Rose, about…about earlier today…"

I don't want to hear this. No, I don't want to hear how he likes me just as a friend. This is not going to happen I must end this.

"You know what? That was a mistake. I was just caught up in the moment and…well….it was just a mistake!" I feel the heat rising to my face. I'm probably as red as a tomato right now.

I can't even look at him. I'm looking at this portrait on the wall. There's a lady in a beautiful violet dress…

"A mistake?" he asks.

I can't take it anymore! I quickly peek over at him. His eyebrows are scrunched together in confusion, and he looks…sad?

"Yes, a mistake. It's just, ridiculous right?" I laugh nervously. "We're friends and friends don't just…kiss each other!"

Or straddle each other. And yet, somehow, I've done both things to Scorp.

I look down at the floor to avoid seeing his face.

He sighs quietly and I risk looking at his face one more time. He runs a hand through his hair and is staring at me intently with those blue-grey eyes.

"Rose, I don't think it was a mistake."

Of course it's a mistake! Of course I can't like him! We're friends! What if we actually go out? And then break up and it's all awkward! Oh, but I just want to snog him right now. He's looking all sexy with his messed up hair and stubble and his lips look so lush and I just want to…. Why, why, why does he have to look so snoggable?

"What?" is the only suitable thing I can think of to reply.

He steps forward and takes my face in between his hands. His thumbs graze my cheeks and his fingers are on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He pulls my head up so that I'm looking at him and his lips are _right there_.

I know how they feel. I've kissed his lips before.

He kisses me.

And it feels so good. I feel my lips moving against his and his fingers wind through my hair. But it's over too soon.

He pulls back and smirks at me, then presses a chaste kiss to my lips before walking away.

"Wait, Scorp!" I yell at his retreating back.

But this time he's running—or at least walking quickly; too quickly for me to be able to catch up to him. And now I'm left here thinking: What the hell did that mean?

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. God. You guys, seriously! Your reviews are so incredibly amazing! I literally do not have any words to describe how surprised/thankful I am! There are almost 200 reviews on this story and I am sitting here in shock. You are all so amazing! **

**So, anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I probably only have one or two more chapters left in me for this story. **

**Also, people have been asking for a sequel! Yikes! And then, of course, there's the topic of the companion piece goes as well, one person has suggested doing this whole story in Scorpius's POV which sounds ridiculously tempting...but you know that saying that goes something like "too much of a good thing can be bad for you"? So, I would like to know all of your thoughts: companion piece? sequel? both?**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews; I'm writing this story for _you_ and the reviews definitely give me the extra motivation to write and update so frequently! :) **

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	12. Chapter 12

Of course now I can't find Scorpius anywhere. First, I was avoiding him and now I can't find him! I've even looked in all of the usual places!

Honestly, I haven't seen him since the kiss, which was around a day and a half ago. A day and a half is forever in I-have-to-find-out-what-he-meant-by-that-kiss-or-I'm-going-to-blow-something-up time. It's like _torture_! All throughout my breakfast, all throughout my classes, all throughout my lunch, all throughout my one free period today I just keep thinking: What the hell was that? What the fuck did he mean? Will he kiss me again?

And of course, the 'will he kiss me again?' question begs at least five new ideas of just exactly where in the castle he would kiss me or on which part of my body, or whether or not a teacher would barge in on us.

I think I might be slowly losing my mind.

I must finally resort to asking Al where he is. There's just no other way around it despite the fact that I've distinctly been trying to avoid Al for multiple reasons. Two of the most prominent would probably be because: he's usually attached to Layla in some way or another (hand, mouth, leg—does it even really make a difference?), but also because I'm worried that Scorp might have told him the whole story on what's going on between us. _I _don't even know the whole story of what's going on between us!

Plus, Al would probably just take the mickey out of me about it anyway.

But, after about a day and a half of futilely attempting to find Scorp, I give in. I find Al, Layla on his lap (does she ever even spend time with her friends anymore?), sitting in the joint common room.

The joint common room was created right after the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Mostly its purpose is to encourage inter-house unity. But now it just kind of acts like a big common room for the whole school. Good thing it's big as so many people hang out there. It's very helpful when you have to spend time with people from different houses as it's easy to find one place where everyone can meet and actually talk.

So, anyway, here they are and now I have to ask him. Which involves Al removing his face from Layla's. Which will most likely make him very irritable. Ah, screw it.

"Al?" I say just loudly enough so he can hear me but quietly enough so I don't shock him too much, which would most likely cause Layla to be catapulted from his lap and onto the floor. Don't want to hurt any civilians.

He ignores me. That bastard. The only reason I know he even heard me in the first place is because he flips me the universal sign of peace behind Layla's back.

I don't know why he even bothers hiding it from her really, she probably already knows about it anyway. Ah, the early stages.

"Albus!" I scream.

He breaks away from Layla and sends The Glare of Death in my direction. Albus can't really pull off The Glare of Death, which actually makes it quite funny. I smile innocently to the people around me, acting as if I hadn't just disrupted their lovely afternoon by screaming at my cousin.

"What, Rose?" He positively growls at me.

"Do you know where Scorpius is?" I ask my voice the epitome of sweetness. "I've been looking for him and I can't seem to find him anywhere!" I even throw in a smile at the end.

"Fucking hell! Why can't you two every fucking find each other? Go put a fucking tracking spell on him if you need to find him so urgently!"

I wait patiently. Maybe once he blows off some steam he'll actually tell me what I need to know.

He continues to fire off obscenities and insults for a few minutes until Layla takes his hand and squeezes it. I see her glance in my direction sympathetically. Why does she even stay with him if she knows how irritable he is?

He glances at Layla and she smiles and nods her head in my direction. Great, now they're having silent conversations. For all I know she could be saying "You're cousin is a slutty whore because she has straddled and kissed (twice!) her best mate, just let her go find him so we can get back to having fun."

No. Layla wouldn't say that, even in a silent conversation. Would she? Now I'm being paranoid.

"Quidditch pitch," he says curtly, turning back to Layla.

Quidditch pitch. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that? That's where he always goes when he needs to blow off some steam.

"Thanks so much!" I throw my winning smile at him again, but of course by now he's already preoccupied with Layla's mouth.

I hurry outside. Literally, what he said has been running through my head all day. _I don't think it was a mistake_. How are you supposed to concentrate in your classes when a guy says that to you? That boy will be the death of me! Or, at the very least, the reason for my soon-to-be plummeting grades.

I see him out there flying around. It looks like he's practicing shots. The only reason he isn't beating is because that jobs a lot harder to do when you're the only one out there.

"Scorpius!" I call to him. I don't think he really hears me, he's up too high.

How to get his attention? Hah! I send a stinging hex his way. It won't sting him too badly, just a little extra _zip_ to get his attention.

Yep, that seems to have caught his attention. He sees me and waves, flying down to land right next to me in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

The next words out of my mouth are, I swear to Merlin, total instinct. I was for some reason just irrationally irritated with him.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him.

This of course immediately puts him on the defense. This was definitely not my original intention. I'd figured we'd discuss a few things and then the conversation would go from there. But, oh no, my stupid arse mouth had other ideas. And now that he's on the defensive, I'm screwed. Everybody knows it's easier to be the defense than the prosecutor.

"What the hell was what?" His grey-blue eyes seem more gray than blue today as the flash coldly at me.

"Was…was…you kissed me!" I flail my hands in the air like that will somehow explain what I'm trying to say to him.

Yeah, not the most articulate or eloquent argument I could probably come up with, but it certainly seemed to get the point across.

"You kissed me first," he whips back at me.

Fair point. I suppose I did start this whole mess. But it wasn't a premeditated act! I didn't sit there and think "Oh I'll just tell him about my day and then plant a big one on his lips! That should solve all of my problems!" I didn't plan this! He so obviously planned his kiss! Right? You don't just go up to a girl and say that kissing her wasn't a mistake if you hadn't planned it!

"Well why'd you have to go and return the favor? I didn't _ask_ for you to kiss me!"

But it's not like I didn't want you to kiss me. Don't get the two mixed up.

His stare is so cold. His usually blue-grey eyes are definitely a shade of cold, steely grey at the moment. But really, what did he expect? That I would just jump into his arms and start snogging him without an explanation? I'm a girl who needs answers. I am in Ravenclaw after all.

"I did it so you would talk to me." His voice sounds like he's in control but on the verge of screaming at me.

I really hope we don't make a huge scene out here on the Quidditch pitch.

"Really, that's your reason?" I sneer. I have to egg him on in order to make him tell me what he's actually thinking. We could talk in circles all day long.

"Because you were avoiding me! And we have to talk about this!"

No, we really don't. I'm all in favor of pretending this never happened. In fact…let's start now!

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"No, Rose, now we're screaming at each other and not discussing at all. Why don't we try to talk about this rationally?"

Um, because my mouth is moving on its own accord and I seem to have no control over it? Oh and apparently I'm just an immature person in general. But then I see the blue back in his eyes and I know I'm done for.

"I suppose," I agree reluctantly. But then immediately regret the next words out of my mouth. "So, why'd you do it?"

"Why did _you_ do it?" he counters.

Oh, here we go again! This is getting us nowhere. Absolutely nowhere! This is not doing us any good at all!

"I didn't plan to do it! It just happened!" I'm screaming again. "Why did you do it and then walk away?"

He's staring at me, face flushed, eyes grey, but instead of yelling he speaks slowly, like a poison letting his words seep into my brain. "I had to do it so you would talk to me. You were avoiding me and that was the only solution I could think of to get you to talk to me. You need answers, Rose, but you hate to give them. I needed answers from you and this was the only way to get you to talk to me, to even give me the vaguest idea as to what was going on in your head. It was only logical."

Logical, was it? Logical! That's his excuse! There is absolutely nothing logical about this! Did he even want to kiss me? I can't help it. Seriously, that's the question burning in my mind right now. Did he even want to kiss me?

I have to try and distract myself by attempting to figure out my feelings for him. I mean, he's attractive, no doubt, and he's my mate, no doubt there either. At least, he was until I fucked everything up and kissed him. And now here I am yelling at him, like that will help things. Oh I can't take it anymore!

"Did you even _want_ to kiss me?"

My voice cracks embarrassingly as I say it and now my statement is followed by a ridiculously long awkward silence. _Why won't he say something?_

His eyes are back to their original blue-grey color and he stares into my eyes as if he's searching for something he can't find.

"I don't know anymore," he says quietly before turning around and walking away from me.

Well, _that_ went well.

* * *

**A/N: *Speechless* **

**I know you all are probably getting tired of me thanking you all for the reviews but will that ever stop me? No! You guys are... reviewers! I have no words...and I'm a (attempting to be talented) writer! I think there were over 50 reviews on the last chapter alone! OH MY GOD! **

**Anyway, so I have decided. Well, sort of. I will do both a companion and a sequel to this story...BUT either the companion or the sequel is going to be short! Like, one or two shot short! So now you guys get to pick! Do you want a few chapters from this story in Scorp's POV and then a longer sequel OR this whole story in Scorp's POV and then a few oneshots from their future life as the sequel? Hmm? Let me know!**

**Also, some of you have expressed interest in companion pieces featuring the other couples in this story. (Which, I must admit, that thought had never even crossed my mind!) The other couples being Em&Hugo, Layla&Al and, of course, Sarah&Ethan (who seem to be acquiring quite a fanbase, go figure!) It would kind of being like creating my own little nextgen series/universe! So, let me know your thoughts on that as well! **

**And of course, I'm dying to know what you all think of the chapter because, well, I had a really fun time writing it!**** (during maths but who really has to know that?)**

**So, as always, let me know what you think,**

**~wwccd**


	13. Chapter 13

I love him.

Well, I think I might love him. I mean, I already love him as a friend but I think this is more than just the basic friendship kind of love. It has to be! I've been doing my research (which includes reading a bunch of teen romance novels) and I have all of the symptoms! Fast heartbeat, shaky hands, and oh, the whole fantasizing about snogging him senseless thing.

Now I just have to find him. We haven't talked since the fight, which was about a week and a half ago, thus making this much, much worse than after the kissing incidents. This time, it's kind of a mutual avoidance. Neither of us really want to see each other, because, um, it's awkward. It's so bad that even Al, who is usually clueless, is wondering what's going on!

Because I've been avoiding Scorp and he's been avoiding me and all my other friends are off getting some, I've been spending a lot of time with Sarah and Ethan. Not that they ever spend any time _together_ (insert exasperated sigh here) because they still refuse to talk to each other.

All they talk about, of course, is each other! Whenever I'm with Sarah, we're discussing the multitude of books that she has been reading in order to impress Ethan and whenever I'm with Ethe I'm trying to convince him to ask Sarah out even though he's convinced himself somehow that she'll say no.

Pretty soon I'm just going to shove them both in a corner and make them talk.

But then _they_ would probably get together and I'd really be left all alone! And that can't happen. Yes, I really am that selfish.

I won't force Sarah and Ethan together until I'm on good terms with Scorpius again.

"Rose?"

I quickly turn my head and see Sarah coming towards me, book in hand.

"Hey Sarah," I greet her.

She smiles and sits down next to me.

"I've just been reading _The Great Gatsby_ and I can't believe you didn't tell me about the ending!"

"That would have given it away!" I scoff at her, but laugh.

Sarah likes to know the outcome of the books she reads. Like, she wants to sit down and know how the book ends before she starts it. It baffles me really, because finding out how things are going to end is one of my favorite parts of the book.

"Exactly!" She laughs with me. "It's just such a surprise ending!"

"I know, isn't it great?"

The door to the library opens and I glance up and see Ethan heading my way. We usually meet and study during this time before I head over to the joint common room to hang with my family and their significant others. His eyes widen slightly as he sees Sarah sitting here next to me, book in her lap, and laughing.

I try and motion with my hands for him to come over, but he still hesitates and looks worried.

"Who are you—oh!" Sarah says, finally noticing Ethan, and she begins to blush violently.

Awww! That's about the most adorable thing ever! She's blushing at him!

I glance at Ethan and try to see him through her eyes. Ethe is shorter than most of the boys at school, but is still tall enough to tower over most of the girls. He has dark brown hair and the eyes to match and his nose looks like he might have broken it once, with a little bump right on the bridge. He has the lean kind of muscle, quite a radical difference to the clearly muscular Quidditch players that Sarah usually has a tendency to go for.

It makes me just want to shove them together and make them snog already. But, I'm selfish.

"Hold on Sarah, I've just got to bring Ethan over, he and I were going to study tonight."

"But Rose-!"

I leave her anyway. I walk briskly over to Ethan and smile at him

"C'mon loverboy, now's your time to shine!"

He shakes his head at me, looking over at Sarah. I glance back over at her and she's fidgeting uncomfortably, pretending to be reading.

"Yep, we were going to study right now anyway, what's one more person?" I try to encourage him.

I grab his hand and drag him with me back to the table.

"Sorry about that Sarah, do you mind if Ethan joins us? No? Perfect!" I smile my winning smile at her, not even giving her a chance to reply.

Luckily, she seems to catch on pretty quickly.

"Of course, that's fine Rose…I was just leaving…"

"You don't have to leave!" Ethan exclaims quickly.

Both Sarah and I look at him curiously.

"I mean, you're welcome to join us…we were just planning on studying."

Sarah smiles and looks bright, like he just made her day. Which he probably did.

"Sure! That is, if you don't mind me finishing this book first…I just have a few pages left and it's absolutely captivating!"

I see Ethan completely perk up at the mention of a book. I could not have even planned this so perfectly! I had forgotten that _The Great Gatsby_ was one of Ethan's favorite books.

"What book are you reading?" he inquires.

They're sitting right next to each other, their entire bodies facing and their cheeks are both stained a little red, obviously blushing. Oh this is the cutest thing ever. Maybe I should leave and see if they even care at all.

"_The Great Gatsby,_" Sarah replies quietly.

Immediately Ethan rushes into an explanation of what a great book it is, and Sarah is hanging off of his every word. She even asks her own questions and begins twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Could they be any more obvious?

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back," I say to them. "I have to go find this book on the twelve uses of dragon's blood."

They both dismiss me with no more than a nod in my direction.

I quickly rush over to the bookshelves, finding one that is just out of their sight, but I'm still able to see them. I'm content with watching them as Ethan still talking and Sarah still looking at him like he knows everything in the world.

"Nice job," a voice behind me says quietly.

I freeze.

"Scorpius?" I turn my head and see him behind me, looking exhausted, like he hasn't gotten any sleep in about a week and a half.

Welcome to the club, buddy.

"Er…hey Rose," he says, running a hand through his soft blond hair.

I feel myself immediately blush. Quick! Provide a distraction from the awkward moment! I turn my attention back to Ethan and Sarah.

"Aren't they so cute?" I squeal softly to him.

He smirks at me. "I don't think there's any way for me to answer that and still sound like a dignified person."

"Of course you do! You say, 'Yes Rose, whatever you say, because you are the loveliest person on earth!'"

This is followed by another awkward silence and I risk a quick glance at him. He's staring at me with those blue-grey eyes and it makes me just want to attack him right here in the library.

"We have to talk," he says.

Merlin, how many times in one life can this boy possibly say that to me?

I clear my throat, "Right, um, hold on, I'll tell them I have to go talk to you. They'll understand. Hell, they'll probably be happy that I'm going to leave them alone!" I giggle nervously and start heading back to the table.

I glance back and Scorp motions to me that he's going to wait for me by the door. I nod and arrive back at the table.

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry but Scorpius just found me and I have to go talk to him…"I say apologetically looking at Ethan and Sarah.

"Don't worry about it Rose!" Sarah says, looking at me significantly, "I know that you and Scorpius have a lot to talk about."

I smile at her and look at Ethan, who is still looking at Sarah as if he simply cannot believe his luck.

"That okay with you Ethan?" I ask.

"Sure, Rose, I'll just study with Sarah…that is…if she doesn't mind?" he inquires looking at Sarah.

Oh my Merlin. He's asking her out! Well, sort of. But whatever. Sarah looks ecstatic—like Christmas has come early.

"Of course I don't mind! We might have to finish talking about this book first though, I'm so interested on what you have to say about that one man who…."

"…created all the trouble?" Ethan finishes her sentence for her.

Sarah giggles. "Yes!"

"Well, I'm going to go then! Sorry again!" I throw my things into my bag and leave them.

I join Scorp by the door and we walk out in silence. We continue walking in the hall…still in silence. So, we're going to talk but first we're both going to suffer through a ridiculously awkward silence?

Seriously?

"Scorp?" I ask quietly.

He looks down at me. "Come on, we'll go into the empty Charms classroom again."

This brings me back to the last time we were in this Charms classroom. We had just been fighting about Hank and then we made up and he was going to kiss me (I swear his was!) but then Al had interrupted us and so we had to find out about Em and Hugo.

Wow, that seems like such a long time ago.

"Rose," Scorp says as soon as we enter the classroom, "you've been driving me crazy."

I have been driving him crazy? He's been driving me crazy!

"How so?"

"Well, you kissed me and then ran away! And then I couldn't find you and then I kissed you and then…we got into that huge fight and then I lied."

He lied? What did he lie about?

"What did you lie about?"

"Well, what did _you_ lie about?"

Oh Merlin, not this again!

"Which time, specifically?" I question him. I'm not about to go around giving up a bunch of information. What exactly does he think I lied about?

"Do you remember what happened during that party a few months ago?" He asks me, his eyes flashing.

My face flushes immediately. Of course. The straddling incident that I had tried so desperately to forget.

"Technically I don't remember anything…" I trail off but he's still looking at me expectantly. "But Em might have told me that I straddled you in order to get my book back…"

He's still staring at me. So, now that's out in the open. The thing that started this whole mess.

"You've known this whole time?" he asks.

"Hah…um…maybe?"

He brings a hand to his hair again.

"And what do you think about it?'

How come he gets to ask all the questions?

"Well what did _you_ think about it?"

His eyes flicker over my body, not even the least bit secretly.

"You drove me crazy," he says curtly. "And then you didn't talk about it! I thought that I might have dreamt it!"

Had he had dreams like that about me before?

"And then you started snogging that prick Lutfy and I thought that maybe it was all one sided on my part."

What was one sided?

"But then you were so happy when I rescued you from your bad date with him and I thought that maybe I had a chance. Then you drove me crazy ten times over because you made me pretend to get off with you, and you were sober. And you were moaning my name." He shakes his head. "I thought I was going to lose control."

Brain malfunction. I must be having a brain malfunction. Or maybe somebody slipped a day dream bean into my dinner tonight because this certainly couldn't be happening in reality.

He comes closer to me, he's centimeters away and I can feel his breath on my face.

"And then you kissed me. And it was fucking amazing. I thought that we would…but then you ran away! So I had to kiss you because you wouldn't talk to me."

My kiss_ was amazing!_

"And then I stupidly told you that I didn't know if I wanted to snog you. I obviously lied. And now we're ignoring each other again and I have no fucking idea why because I don't want to ignore you. I just want to…"

His lips move closer to mine.

"Wait," I say holding my hand up. I want to get my side of the story out too.

He looks at me confused.

"I just want to explain myself."

He steps back and stuffs his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I straddled you. Before I had always thought you were cute, but what we had was just a friendly thing. Then I straddled you while I was drunk and I had no idea how you would react so I pretended I didn't remember it at all. But then you were shirtless and we had that tickling fight and I just…couldn't stop thinking about you. I still can't stop thinking about you. And then you were there for me when Em and Hugo were together, with a slice of chocolate cake. And you helped me escape Hank and all I wanted to do was just snog you! But I couldn't because you were my best friend!"

"Rose, I-" he tries to cut me off.

"I'm not finished! Anyway, so then I go and do the stupidest thing ever—I kiss you. And I thought that you would me mortified because you only like me as a friend and you have all those slags…so I ran away."

"Rose, those slags they're not…" he trails off, "they're not…_you_."

That's it. I throw myself into his arms, attaching myself to his lips. His hands wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him as his tongue enters my mouth and he begins to explore. I moan into him, pressing him against the wall. He flips me around, so I'm against the wall and he's pressing into me, breaking the kiss only to move his lips to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses, and making me shiver with pleasure. Shivers are racing down my spine and I'm gasping for breath and he smiles against my neck before he applies slight pressure to the most sensitive part on my neck and I gasp in pleasure.

He brings his mouth back to my lips and I indulge him a few minutes longer. But I just have something to say so I break the kiss.

"I think we should try to have an _us_."

He smiles at me. It's a new smile I haven't seen before. He's not smirking, or laughing with the boys, or even chuckling at a good joke in class. His smile looks almost _goofy_ like he's a little kid who just got a new toy.

"I think we should try for an us too." He smiles his goofy smile at me.

"Good, because even if you said no, I would try and convince you."

"And how would you do that?" he says with his goofy smile still in place.

"I would kiss you." I smirk at him.

"Oh, really?" he fakes surprise.

"Every." Kiss. "Single." Kiss. "Day." Kiss.

I put kisses in between my words for extra emphasis.

He chuckles. "I think you should kiss me every single day anyway."

I laugh at his tone. "Even if I'm sick?"

His hands cup my face, tilting it up to him. "I'll kiss you better when you're sick."

"Just not on the mouth," I counter, "I don't want you getting sick too!"

"It'd be worth it." He smiles his smile at me and I swear my heart just about stops. "But if it really worries you that much, I'll kiss you on the forehead." He lowers his head and kisses me exactly where he says he would.

"What if we're mad at each other?"

He considers this silently for a few seconds. "We should make up as quickly as possible. No more of this avoiding each other. But if we're mad at each other a kiss on the cheek should do it," he says, and then kisses my cheek.

"What if I'm old?" I offer up another suggestion.

Perfectly valid question. What if we're still together when we're all old and wrinkly, will we still kiss everyday then?

He laughs at me. "I'll still kiss you. I'll even use tongue." He winks.

"Just don't dislocate my dentures!" I giggle.

His laughter joins mine and he brings his lips to mine, showing exactly how he'd kiss me even when we're all old and wrinkly.

"Promise?" I ask quietly.

"Promise," he says firmly, sealing our promise with one more kiss.

"We should probably head over to the joint common room; I told Al and James that we would meet them in there tonight."

He sighs quietly but seems to agree. He takes my hand and we leave the classroom.

Holy fucking hell. I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this! The butterflies in my stomach are swirling around, my palm is getting all sweaty and I just can't seem to make my heartbeat slow down.

We enter the join common room, holding hands and head over to my family, sitting around surrounded by their significant others. Layla and Al, Em and Hugo, Lily and Derrick, and James and his friend Josh (they're not significant others).

"Seriously?" Em screeches at me as soon as she catches sight of Scorp's and my hands, intertwined.

"You couldn't have waited another year?" James growls, handing Josh a galleon. "And don't even think about it, I'm telling Uncle Ron first!"

They were betting on us? Bastards! And he better not tell my father! He will totally flip out and cause a scene and then everything will be bad…but then I looks at Scorp's face and he winks at me reassuringly and eh, I just can't seem to bring myself to care all that much.

Lily giggles at me and squeezes Derrick's hand while Em congratulates us. Hugo looks like he could care less, James looks upset, Josh is grinning happily at us and Al is looking pretty amused at the whole thing.

"I just don't want to have to see you snog!" Al complains, putting his two cents in but then pecking Layla on the cheek. What an evil little git.

I smirk and get an evil idea. I look over at Scorp and know the same thing is going through his mind at the moment. I wink at him and we kiss once more, tongue and everything, in front of my family. We kiss the way that we promised each other we will kiss every day, even when we're old and wrinkly. Because, best mates make the best boyfriends (or so my mum says) and it helps when that best mate is _extremely_ attractive.

* * *

**A/N: The. Last. Chapter. **

**I know, I'm as amazed as you guys are! **

**I actually didn't write this chapter for a while because my brother found out that I was writing a story and called it 'gay' and I was extremely self conscious about my writing for a day or so. BUT I'm over it now! **

**Anyway, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'm freaking out! I really would like everyone to review and tell me what they think about the ending!**

**So, the companion will be out soon...I haven't decided on a title yet but I will make another chapter on this story (as requested by one of my readers) so that you will know I have posted it without having to add me to your author alerts list!**

**And the sequel will be out after the companion! The final verdict seemed to be a short companion and a long sequel...so yay! For now, you lot can busy yourselves reading my other stories...yeah? LOL but hopefully the companion and sequel will be up soon! :)**

**So, seriously, let me know what you think, as you guys always do! Did I deliver?**

**~wwccd**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty, all you My Best Mate is Extremely Attractive fans out there!**

**The companion piece has been posted it's called…..My Best Mate Gives Mixed Signals….Enjoy**

**And as always, let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So! The sequel of sorts is now up! It's a companion piece, set a few years after this story and revolves around Lily. However, you will see that you will get glimpses of Rose/Scorpius and Albus/Layla and even Sarah/Ethan if you're lucky!**

**It's called: My Older Brother's Best Mate and is now officially a part of the Best Mate Series!**

**Feel free to check it out!**

**~wwccd**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ladies (and gents) of cyberworld!**

**I am so happy to inform you that _My Best Mate Is Extremely Attractive_****__** has been nominated for the RoseScorpius Fans Forum's 2011-2012 ROSESCORPIUS AWARDS! A million thanks to the nominator (Scorpions and Roses) and to the rest of you who have read and reviewed this story, you are forever my heroes. Check out the Rose**Scorpius** **Fans Forum to see how you can participate. I believe they need more nominations, so if you want to join the forum and nominate some of your other favourite fics, the deadline has been extended to February 29th. Three of my other fics:__****__****************__************__********__****_Girl Behind the Curtain_**, _If She Were Here,_and **************_Four Hours_** have also been nominated. Also, feel free to check out my new Scorrose story _Guarded _if you feel so inclined.

**Please don't favourite without reviewing!  
**

**Happy reading!**

**I wish you all the best-always and forever,**

**~wwccd**


End file.
